


The Vacation

by Deans2Muse



Series: Because I want to [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cas is not socially awkward, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Haunted Houses, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Samandriel (Supernatural), M/M, Possession, Pre-Season/Series 01, Swearing, mentions of Gabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans2Muse/pseuds/Deans2Muse
Summary: Stanford era AUDean takes a vacation and had no friends?And I suck at summaries.





	1. The Invitation

He stared dully at the blood that welled up after the knife sliced through a thin layer of skin on his wrist. What amazed him most was the fact that he didn’t feel a thing. If it wasn’t for the blood, he wouldn’t have known that his skin had actually been cut. The second cut didn’t hurt, either.

_Am I really that numb? Have I really lost that much feeling? Have I lost feeling mentally or physically? Did that even matter? Was there even anything to actually feel anymore, besides pain? Maybe the knife wasn’t going deep enough. Was there a specific depth that the knife had to go to in order to actually feel something?_

His curiosity gained satisfaction with the third cut. He felt that one but not enough to flinch. He stared at the third cut and knew that he probably needed stitches for that one. But, at least now he knew that depth did work for the numbness. He could still feel pain if it went deep enough.

**_Wonderful_**, he thought sarcastically.

With quick calculation, he realized that tendons would probably have to be sliced for him to really snap out of this. He knew that wasn’t an option for him. Apparently, a high pain threshold and cutting just didn’t mix.

_Who knew?_

His favorite knife clattered to the motel room floor without conscious thought and suddenly his favorite pearl handled pistol was in his hand. He studied it critically, wondering where it had come from and what he was going to do with it. He struggled with that thought while he caressed the gun lovingly.

The vague thought that things were way out of hand tried to penetrate his brain, but the numbness barricaded too much for access. Memory of the ghost’s hands touching his brain filled his mind then he remembered being overcome with an extreme depression and some very ‘bad-touching’ feeling. But the ghost was dead now, like really dead, so why did he still feel like this?

Depression clouded his thoughts again as he acknowledged that the ghost’s depression was gone. What he felt now was all the stuff he’d been stuffing way down inside that little box in the farthest reaches of his mind. The ghost had brought it all to the surface and made him feel it even more intensely. Like the fact that he was totally alone in this, which was something that he knew all too well. He’d been mostly alone for the past two months, since Cassie, since the college job, since his dad had up and left him yet again, and again. Only this time, no note was left behind.

Sure, there had been bar maids and single chicks a plenty at first but soon it all got to be too much for him. Yeah, he could pretend that the chicks liked him, that they cared about him, that they thought he was something, was worth something, or even somebody. But after a while, it just took too much work to pretend anymore and he felt twice as bad afterward. The emptiness of it all threatened to consume him in a dark swirling abyss. It was especially hard when he kept remembering how everyone who was actually supposed to care for him, deserted him every chance they got.

He took another long drink from the bottle in his bloody hand. So what if there were a few dips of his own blood on the rim. That amount of blood didn’t come close to the body of that first six-year old on his last job.

True, she’d been killed like an hour after he got to town before he’d even really started investigating. True, he didn’t even know she’d be a victim. True, he killed the thing that had killed her even after it had sunk its depressing, life-sucking claws into him. Yeah, all that was true. None of it erased the memory of her terror-struck eyes in what pictures had shown was a genuinely happy, loving child.

Those eyes now haunted him. He couldn’t get them out of his mind as well as all the other things he’d been trying to push out of his mind for the past month, almost two now, hell, all his life. That spirit hadn’t known depression until it had felt his mind. He tapped his temple with the barrel of his gun.

He stared at the gun again, as if, noticing it for the first time all over again. Half of him wondered what he planned on doing with it. The other half wondered what was taking him so freaking long to do it.

He flipped the safety off when a light caught his eyes on the right of the end of the bed he’d been sitting on. His head lolled slightly to blink at it blearily. **_That’s right_**, he remembered. He had set his phone on vibrate during the hunt so that he wouldn’t be distracted.

He took another long drink from the almost empty bottle of Jack before setting it carefully on the floor by its empty twin. He picked up the phone and opened the call without trying to read the name. His eyes were so blurry that he knew he wouldn’t be able to make it out anyway.

“Dad?” he answered thickly, unable to keep a slight bit of hope in his voice.

“Uh, no. Dean, it’s Cas.”

Dean sighed and leaned his head over to trap the phone between his head and shoulder. “Cas,” he repeated dully, attempting to get his mind working as he searched it for an answer as to who this person actually was. Then it came to him. Cas was a non-friend who called Dean to check up on him occasionally.

_Why?_ Well, Dean had no freakin’ clue about that.

“Cas? Cas? Oh, hey, Cas. What’s up?” Dean queried dully, now remembering his recent mark turned what? _Friend_, he guessed. _Maybe. Wait, he didn’t have any friends. Never did so why was Cas calling him now?_

“You okay?” he slurred a little as he checked his . . . whatever. It’d been a month since he’d seen Cas last. Those good times seemed so, so distant to him now.

“Yeah. I’m good. So, haven’t heard from your dad yet?” Cas answered casually.

“Nope,” Dean admitted abruptly, cocking his gun absentmindedly as his eyes returned to it. “But he is out of signal range a lot. In the wilderness and stuff. He’ll probably call soon.” Dean answered absently, hoping Cas didn’t remember how many times he’d said that same thing in the last month. He changed the subject quickly, “How’s your brother? Gabe, right?”

There was a pause then Cas replied softly, “Gabe’s good. Getting ready for midterms, you know. Um, Dean, did I just hear a gun cock?”

Dean gave a drunken smirk and evaded mysteriously, “Just checking things. Don’t worry about it. Gotta take good care of your stuff, right?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Cas agreed hesitantly. “Heard from Sam lately?”

“You know, the same. Midterms, papers, busy,” Dean lied easily.

“What about blow out parties?” Cas teased.

“Not really Sammy’s thing, you know. More of a goody two shoes.”

“Nothing like us, huh?” Cas chuckled which caused Dean to smile slightly in return.

Unable to believe he could actually smile after everything; Dean released a deep breath that he hadn’t been aware he was holding then let out a slightly wet laugh. “Yeah, nothing like. Course, if I’d even been smart enough to make it, I’d have flunked out by now because of that. Still wouldn’t mind going to one to see if it’s like _Animal House_, you know.”

“Probably more like _Porky’s._”

“Man, I definitely need to try that then. That’s my favorite movie,” Dean admitted easily, feeling the tension in his shoulders and neck release at the conversation. He uncocked his gun in reaction then put the safety back on. He put the gun away then got up and stumbled to the bathroom. He felt the sudden need to clean his cuts, like he was trained to do.

“I can check with Gabe and let you know when the next good time would be, if you want. I’ll introduce you,” Cas offered lightly.

Dean smirked wryly at the generous offer, wondering what he’d ever done to deserve that. “We’ll see. You never told me what was up. You know. Why you’re calling?”

“Wanted to make sure you got out of that other thing. You know, the bar from Hell. It’s not like you called me after things went to hell in there and, you know, let me know if you made it out,” Cas scolded teasingly.

“What are we? A couple? I ain’t no chick, you know,” Dean teased mockingly as he remembered the fight he’d started after his last encounter with some witches. Those type of encounters never end well for him. He shook off that memory and admitted ruefully, “Actually, I’m glad you did call because my phone got trashed in that fight. Didn’t have your number so are you calling me from your cell or home?”

“Home. I’ll text you from my cell if you want to have that, too,” Cas replied easily. “Now, the real reason I called was not only to see if your sorry ass was still alive but also to ask if you’ll be in the area this coming weekend.”

Dean frowned thoughtfully as he dried off his now clean wounds. “What’s today anyway?”

“It’s Sunday night. About ten o’clock my time.”

“Which makes it eleven mine,” Dean figured out softly. “Why? What’s going on this weekend?”

“Nothing much. Just have a football game against some really big jerks that I want to beat into the ground. We’re a man down because of a groin injury which personally I think is more because of his wife who could definitely use some SlimFast, like a ton of it. Know what I mean?” Cas snarked playfully.

“The groin because he did her or he’s trying to get out of it?” Dean wondered with a small smile.

“Call it fifty-fifty. ‘Course if you come out, you can let me know what you think and we can place bets,” Cas teased.

“Yeah, and how do we find out the truth?”

“In a small town, we’ll find out,” Cas taunted knowingly.

“Then how do I know you haven’t found out already?”

“Trust me,” Cas cajoled lightly.

“Yeah, right, like that’s going to happen,” Dean snapped sarcastically while he smiled and shook his head at Cas’s antics.

He glanced around the lonely motel room, taking in the bottles, gun and knife. He didn’t want to be in this town anymore and didn’t have another hunt lined up. He ran a hand through his dirty hair and cautioned, “I’m not sure how good I’ll be at the game. Haven’t played in years and even then, it was more catch than actual football. If you start calling plays and shit, I won’t have a clue.”

“So, head on over and I’ll teach you some moves. We get some practicing in ahead of time unless you got something else going on,” Cas suggested.

_Unless I have something else going on? Right. I have so much nothing going on, it wasn’t even funny_. He scratched his head, acknowledging his deep need for a shower before he did anything else.

Dean exhaled heavily, “Yeah, okay, sure. Nothing going on at the moment. I’ll head over but if Dad calls . . .”

“I know,” Cas cut off. “We all have our jobs. Just let me know not to expect you if that happens. Deal.”

Dean smirked again, “Yeah. Deal. Besides I still need to get my two hundred back.”

“What? You still have two hundred of mine. That two hundred I won back was part of my four hundred that you took me for so far,” Cas argued.

“That’s the point now, ain’t it? It wasn’t _your _four hundred anymore and I want my two back,” Dean pointed out cockily

“Whatever, nutcase,” Cas dismissed. “Maybe I’ll finally get a chance to knock you on your ass while I’m at it.”

“In your dreams, bitch,” Dean taunted.

“Bring it on, pussy,” Cas countered cockily then asked seriously, “How soon?”

“Couple of days. Need a shower and some sleep before I leave.”

“Kay. Just be safe, Dean. No driving tonight,” Cas ordered.

“Why not?”

“Because I can tell that you’re drunk off your ass, man, and I don’t want you killing yourself in a wreck. Think of your baby,” Cas growled.

“Whatever, Mom. See ya in a couple,” Dean signed off easily.

“You, too. Dean,” Cas agreed.

Dean hung up, feeling a lot better than before. At least, someone cared enough to call him. He shook off the pity party, trying to fight off what the ghost had done to him, and tossed his phone on the bed. He made sure the room was locked and protected, something that he hadn’t cared about when he had first walked in. Then he undressed and got into the shower.

The hot water woke him up and sobered him up some. He bandaged his arm and gathered up his stuff. He didn’t care what Cas thought. He’d driven in worse shape than this and he had to leave this town behind along with all the crap that had happened in it before he lost what was left of his mind.

He stopped right away to get a large coffee which aided in the sobering process then got back on the road. He drove until he couldn’t anymore then he found a place to park his car off the highway. He passed out for a while before continuing his journey. It always helped him to have a destination in mind and, deep down, he had a desperate need to be around people he knew right now. Currently, Cas was all he had left that fit, or was willing to fit, that requirement anymore.


	2. The Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets up with Cas but there's no rest for the wicked.

Dean walked into Mel’s sports bar in the middle of Nowhereville and took off his sunglasses while he gave the room a quick once over. It was almost four in the afternoon on the second day and he was starving. He glanced around the bar but didn’t see Cas so he wandered over to the bar to ask the bartender since Cas seemed to be something of a regular around here if their conversations were anything to go by.

He slid up to the bar and asked, “Hey, is Cas here?”

The bartender arched an eyebrow and verified vaguely, “Cas? Got a last name?”

“No, but he’s a about my size and likes trench coats,” Dean described briefly. “Really hard to miss.”

The bartender smiled big. “Yeah, he is at that. You must be Dean. I’m Ted, bartender here.” Ted offered his hand and Dean shook it. “Cas said that he’d be here in about thirty. He’s finishing up a car. Can I get you something while you wait?”

“Yeah, cheeseburger, fries and a beer,” Dean ordered then found himself a seat at the end of the bar. His food arrived without much of a wait and he dug in. He’d finished and was on his second beer by the time Cas walked in the door.

Cas had a smile on his face. He stood about six foot and was around two hundred pounds of solid muscle. He had dark brunette bed hair that was perpetually windblown with deep blue eyes and a killer tan. He looked even better in daylight.

Why Dean was checking Cas out now, he had no idea. Dean never really looked at Cas that way because he still was not gay. But he watched the women all turn their eyes toward Cas as he entered the room and Dean could definitely tell that Cas was probably what they considered attractive. Dean was nowhere close to gay but he knew that Cas was definite competition for Dean.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greeted briefly.

“Cas,” Dean greeted back as Cas sat down beside him and ordered a beer and a burger.

“Been here long?”

Dean shook his head. “Just finished eating. What were you working on?”

“’67 Caddy. Just had to finish putting her back together,” Cas shrugged lightly. “So you got the week free?”

“At the moment,” Dean offered noncommittally but it was the best he could do.

Cas grinned wide and asked seriously as his voice got deeper with each word, “Excellent. So what do you want to do first? Pool or should I teach you some respect?”

Dean laughed, “Pool. Probably should rest before sparring. Speaking of, where’s the nearest motel? Didn’t see one on my way in.”

“There isn’t one really. I mean, there is the slasher inn at the other end of town but even the bugs won’t stay there. You’ll be staying with me. I have a great couch in the living room, or so Gabriel tells me. You can also stay with my folks. They have a guest bedroom. Mine has not been added to the house. Yet,” Cas explained. At Dean’s inquiring look, Cas shrugged, “It’s a work in progress.”

“Nice,” Dean commented absently, wondering what it would be like to build your own house. “Couch is fine by me. Don’t need much. Could sleep in my baby if I need to. Have before. Let’s go grab a table.”

They spent the next few hours having a great time shooting pool and critiquing, or rather, insulting each other. Before long, a couple of girls started hanging around and talking with them. Dean relaxed into the chill atmosphere but it reminded him of when he first met Cas. He wondered curiously, “So did you ever make it up to Flo?”

Cas frowned in confusion at the new topic as he looked up from his shot. “Flo? You mean, from the night that I met you, Flo?” At Dean’s nod, Cas cocked his head curiously then clarified, “Make what up to her?”

“If I remember correctly, you ended up taking care of me that night which means you stood her up, right?” Dean verified then demanded at Cas’s slow smile. “What?”

Cas glanced at him for a long moment before turning to the girls that were exchanging looks. “You really need to be a lot clearer when you ask questions like that.”

Dean frowned in confusion as Cas told their audience, “Pretty boy here was sick as a dog with the flu and didn’t have anyone else to take care of him.” Dean flushed heavily when he caught on to what the girls had been thinking.

Cas answered Dean’s question as he turned back toward him, “Yeah, I stood her up but I didn’t go back because I had already stayed too long. I just headed home so the rest of your rep might still be intact.”

“Eat me, bitch,” Dean huffed. “She just said that because I was unavailable that night.”

“Oh, really? Well, if it helps you sleep better at night, pussy,” Cas shrugged tauntingly.

“What you do has no effect on my sleep, you dick,” Dean snarked.

“Whatever you say, pretty boy.” Then Cas smiled wide and offered with a grin, “Know what? I got an idea.” Cas winked at Dean, causing Dean to groan with dread.

“Aw, hell,” Dean cussed, knowing he wasn’t going to like this.

Cas turned to the girls and lined out his plan. “Excuse me, ladies, but do you want to help us with something?”

The ladies exchanged quick looks before agreeing enthusiastically, “Sure.”

Dean rolled his eyes and steeled himself, knowing what was coming. He had to be strong for this coming competition and keep his secret protected. He slapped on his most charming grin and forced himself to ignore the new voices in his head. He listened to Cas’s explanation.

Cas wiggled an eyebrow at Dean who smirked back. “It’s really simple. A certain lady of our past acquaintance ruled that I was the better kisser. Pretty boy here seems to think that she had different motive. So the rules are simple. We both get to kiss you ladies and you tell us who’s better.”

“Don’t you think you might have a home field advantage here?” Dean observed dryly.

Cas quirked an eyebrow with a slight smile on his face. “Making excuses already? You really that much of a pussy?”

One of the ladies insisted for the group. “Oh, don’t worry, Dean. We will definitely be fair but we might have to, you know, try more than one kiss. If it’s a close call, that is.” She eyed them both up and down before she fanned herself lightly. “I have a feeling that it’s definitely going to be close.” Several ladies loudly supported that opinion.

She continued, “Since I spoke up first, I get first dibs.” And with that, the kissing contest began as she slid up to Dean and pulled his head down for the first kiss of the evening. Another girl slid up to Cas and copied the first lady.

Dean focused his concentration on making an impression, even though he was distracted. He coaxed her mouth, but he also peeked over to where Cas was kissing his lady of the moment. That distracted him too much, so he closed his eyes again and put all he had into the kiss. Deep down he didn’t care if he won but his natural inclination was to win at all costs. He felt her moan against him and followed suit, knowing it would get her hotter.

After that first round, both men decided to take one at a time so that they could watch each other for obvious signs of cheating. The contest rules were for kissing only, although they could have an arm around the lady for hugging purposes. No other forms of contact were allowed since this was a kissing contest and they were turning the women on enough as it was.

It was a slow night since it was during the week but there were still plenty of ladies eager for a chance to vote. Dean drank in between ladies and occasionally one of them would take their turn at pool but, for the most part, Dean watched Cas as he kissed his ladies. It wasn’t a conscious decision because he really didn’t believe that Cas was doing anything against the rules. It was more a compulsion.

After the first few ladies, he felt his body stirring towards arousal. Of course, kissing all these ladies aroused him. That was natural. It definitely did not have anything to do with watching Cas kiss his ladies so leisurely, seeming to taste them longingly, like Dean liked to do. It wasn’t how Cas took possession of their mouths and slowly curled them into his massive frame, swallowing their smaller frames in the process. No, a certain part of his body didn’t just get stiffer at that thought because he was not gay.

More than an hour later, they had kissed all the ladies at least three times so Cas wondered, “So, what do you ladies say?”

“Do over,” several of them yelled which was quickly followed by laughter. Both Cas and Dean laughed at that as well.

“Not tonight,” Cas insisted. “No vote then?”

The original spoke’s lady stepped forward and answered, “Honestly, it was really fifty-fifty. Personally, if you had to make me choose, I’d take you both home boys. Don’t suppose that’s an option, huh?”

“Hell, yeah,” a chorus of ladies seconded.

Cas laughed heartily while Dean just shook his head with a huge smile on his face. Cas reiterated, “Not tonight.”

“Well, in that case, I’d have to pick who’s ever available for tonight,” she offered hopefully.

Dean slapped Cas on the back and crowed, “See. I told you, man.”

“Yeah, you did, wiseass,” Cas insulted drily.

The men returned their focus on the game and ended up with a couple of ladies hanging on both their arms by the end of the evening. It was after eleven when Cas sunk the last ball of the game they were playing. He slid the pool stick onto the table and announced regretfully, “That’s it for me tonight. I have to work tomorrow.”

Dean pulled away from the girl that he’d been kissing to look at Cas. He’d been trying to get back his enthusiasm and passion that he used to have for this. He really tried to get back to where he was before the _incident_. “What’s the final then?”

Cas grimaced, “Only got a hundred back. Still got a hundred to go. So you want to follow me back then you can come back up here if you want. I’m sure Brooke and Marcy will wait for you.” Cas flashed a smile at the ladies hanging on Dean.

Dean smirked and gave them a gentle squeeze with each arm. “Not tonight. Maybe later. I’ll follow. Lead on, Flasher.” He really wasn’t in the mood tonight. Honestly, he couldn’t remember the last time he got his normal rush from this type of contact.

Cas rolled his eyes and started out of the bar. Dean grabbed his jacket and pulled it on as he followed. Cas’s phone rang before they cleared the door, but he didn’t answer it until they were outside. “Yeah,” Cas snapped out in answer. He frowned then sighed heavily, “What do you want me to do? I don’t know where he is.” He listened for a moment then relented, “Yeah, okay. I’ll get back to you.” Dean looked at him in question as they approached Cas’s truck.

Cas sighed as he opened the door and told Dean, “I’ll show you the way to the house then I have to run an errand.”

“What’s up?” Dean asked, knowing there was a problem.

“Alfie hasn’t come home and it’s way past curfew so just typical teenage stuff, you know. All the older kids have moved away so the youngest has to act out,” Cas explained the on-going problem. “Parents are already tired from raising the rest of us so they’ve been really lax with the discipline. Now, Dad’s blood pressure is way up and Mom’s trying to calm him down before he has another episode.”

“So you need to go find him,” Dean concluded, immediately switching to work mode. “Okay, we’ll drop off my car then go look. Or, would it be better to split up and canvas the town?”

Cas gave a half smile and cautioned hesitantly, “I appreciate it, Dean, really, but you honestly look dead on your feet. Besides, I think I know where he is. Let me get you home then I’ll go.” Cas climbed into his truck and backed up then waited for Dean to get his car behind him.

They quickly drove to Cas’s house and Cas motioned for Dean to pull his car into the garage since Cas needed to leave for work early tomorrow morning anyway. Dean pulled in, making sure he didn’t scratch his baby, then got out with his duffel in hand. Cas opened the door to the house then turned on the kitchen light. Dean dropped his duffel inside then stopped Cas before he could say anything.

“Do you know for sure where Alfie is or is this just a hunch?” Dean inquired.

“Well, it’s getting close to October and Halloween so he’s probably over at Ol’ Lady Hutchinson’s place,” Cas drawled out. “That’s the normal hangout this time of year.”

“Why this time of year?” Dean prodded, sensing something work related here.

“Because it’s the only haunted house within a hundred mile radius,” Cas answered dryly with a shrug. “This time of year, kids get a kick out of trying to get each other to go inside. Of course, most of the time, they just sit outside drinking beer. They won’t be jumping off the old train bridge because they’ve been doing it all summer and are pretty bored with it by now.”

“Is the house really haunted?” Dean verified, swiftly switching to work mode as he walked back out to his car and popped open his baby’s trunk.

Cas frowned, wondering what Dean was doing but didn’t ask. “I don’t know. I mean, I went in there once, but nothing really happened. Something was knocked over by the wind and thought that I might have heard a voice beside me that spooked me. I got out of there pretty quick. That’s what happens most of the time but a few kids swear that they saw Ol’ Lady H and she knocked them around some. Then she yelled at them to get out of her house.”

Dean grabbed his sawed off shotgun and stuck it into his smaller duffel, along with holy water, salt rounds and salt, before he pulled the duffel it out of the trunk and shouldered it. He turned to Cas and suggested conspiratorially, “Well, let’s go. If nothing else, we can maybe play a prank on them, right?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows conspiratorially.

Cas laughed then shrugged, “Why not? Serves’em right for dragging me out there tonight.”

“Aw,” Dean patronized mockingly. “Is someone missing their beauty sleep? Don’t worry, old man. I’ll get us home soon and I’ll even put you to bed if it’s past your bed time.”

“Wiseass,” Cas hissed without heat as they both climbed into his truck after he locked up the house and garage.


	3. Lady Hutchinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really good prank, right?

Dean mentally mapped the way to the area haunted house because he knew that he’d have to come back and finish this later. Tomorrow, while Cas was at work, would probably be the best time. It wasn’t a difficult drive as there weren’t too many turns in the trip, which was really good since there were no road signs on the way. During the drive, he had Cas tell him the history surrounding Ol’ Lady Hutchinson.

Dean was relieved when he saw the rundown shack in the distance. It was out in the middle of nowhere surrounded by fields and trees which meant he could do this in the daylight without having to worry about the authorities or nosy neighbors. Now all he had to do was find her bones.

Cas cursed softly which made Dean ask as he looked around, “What’s wrong?”

“They aren’t here. No cars.”

Dean arched an eyebrow as he argued, “Except for that one over by the oak tree near the treeline.” Dean pointed it out and Cas drove right up to it.

Cas slammed the gear into park and killed the engine quickly. “That’s Kyle standing beside it, Alfie’s best friend,” he informed Dean as he hurried out of his side of the truck. Dean quickly followed suit, shouldering his duffel.

“Kyle. Where’s Alfie?” Cas demanded as he quickly closed the distance between them.

“It’s not my fault,” Kyle rushed out in a panic. His pale face clearly visible in the full moon light. “I didn’t do it. I told him not to listen to them and he didn’t but his girlfriend, Kelly, went in then . . .” He trailed off with a shudder.

“Then what?” Cas prodded with deceptive calmness.

Kyle swallowed hard before he answered hoarsely, “We all heard her scream. Most of them laughed but . . . it’s wasn’t faked. I knew it wasn’t. So did Alfie. He charged in and the door slammed behind him.”

“What happened then?”

Kyle shook his head. “I . . . I don’t know. It got real quiet. Too quiet. I couldn’t take it anymore. We called to them, but they never answered.”

“And you never checked?” Cas demanded furiously. Dean put a hand on his arm as a warning to calm down which remarkably worked as he intended, even though no words were said.

“No,” Kyle retorted with more strength and determination. “I went in with a few others but . . . they . . . Kelly and Alfie . . . they were just gone, man. Footsteps made in the dust ended in the middle of the room then nothing else. There were no other clues. They didn’t answer our calls, either . . . they just vanished.” Kyle ended with a terrified gulp, but Dean had heard enough.

“And you didn’t think to call me?” Cas thundered in a firm baritone voice at the shaken teen.

Dean plastered a smirk on his face with his game face then slapped Cas on his shoulder, reminding Cas he was still there and listening. Cas swung around to glare at Dean who laughed in Cas’s face, “Dude, they pranked the others. Good prank, too. You know they have to be hiding somewhere out here. We just need to find them. Right?”

Kyle shook his head vigorously and insisted adamantly, “We looked . . . then we heard another scream and it sounded like someone said . . .”

“It was a prank,” Dean interrupted laughingly again. “They so got you guys so good. And it doesn’t matter if you looked. They were probably getting busy. His brother’s here now. Cas will find him because Cas probably taught him how to do this. Am I right? Right?” Dean encouraged with huge clues to catch on. Cas frowned slightly but slowly nodded his head in the end.

Dean smirked and slapped Cas on the shoulder again with unspoken appreciation for going along with him. Dean then commanded briskly, “You guys check the outside. I’ll double check the inside, just in case they circled back. Everyone have a flashlight?” They both nodded. “Good. Stay together and remember they are probably further from the house than you think so that no one would spot them. Cas, you have my phone number if you need it.”

With that, he spun on his heel and headed for the front door, only looking back a couple of times to make sure they were doing what he told them to. He saw them reluctantly head out in the direction he’d indicated and breathed a sigh of relief as he entered the ramshackle house. He paused inside the doorway and grabbed his sawed off from his bag before retrieving his flashlight.

He had a hard time distinguishing footprints because of all the tracks in the house, probably from the others looking for the lost couple, but when he entered the kitchen, he felt a cold sensation passing the pantry. He knew where he was headed now. He quietly searched the pantry for the cellar door while keeping his sawed off tucked under his arm and his flashlight in his other hand.

A muffled scream sounded from behind the wall about the time he found the hidden latch. He carefully eased the door open, but it creaked anyway. Unfortunately, another scream covered the noise. He crept down the steep steps with the flashlight still on. It was too dark down there to see anything without it.

The screaming stopped and a force shoved him down the stairs. He tried to control the fall down the stairs while making sure that he kept his gun and flashlight in their respective hands. His left shoulder hit the stairs hard. He went with it and rolled to his feet then threw his back against the nearest wall as he surveyed the scene. Of course, his shoulder didn’t appreciate that, judging by the burst of pain that exploded from it. He ignored it and surveyed the scene before him.

A young classic blonde cheerleader type girl, probably Kelly, hung from her hands in the middle of the room suspended by . . . nothing but the ghost’s presence. Alfie, he assumed, cowered in a corner, facing the wall, like a child in time out. Alfie glanced around to look behind him then flinched as the ghost screeched and a welt rose on his naked back.

“Don’t look,” the ghost screeched. “She’s mine to kill. She’s mine. You should’ve never replaced me with her.”

Ol’ Lady Hutchinson delivered this speech directly in front of Alfie which meant Dean would catch him with the blast if he fired now. Dean needed to create a clearer shot so he slowly circled around the room, moving beside the stairs so that they would stay open for escape. As he moved, he taunted aggressively, “Hey, you old bat, don’t you know you’re dead already? What the hell is your problem?”

“Die,” she turned toward Dean and cursed as she rushed him but both kids were still in blast range.

He tried to dodge out of the way but she grabbed him and tossed him into the corner beside Alfie. Of course, his head made contact with the wall as usual. He cursed while he cleared his head and struggled to right himself. He’d dropped the flashlight but it gave off enough light to allow him to see the kids. He’d kept the most important thing, his gun.

“What the hell was that for, you bitch?” he bit out angrily.

“Don’t talk to me that way. You brought her here. You will pay. You and your stupid kids. Traipsing in my house. Trespassers. I’ll teach them. It’s my house. Mine!”

“I didn’t bring crap here, except this,” he countered tauntingly and he brought his shotgun to bear on her form.

She scoffed, “That can’t hurt me. Like you said, sonny, I’m dead. And now so are you.”

“Wanna bet,” Dean dared. She charged and he blasted her with a load of rock salt.

A loud screech rent the night as she faded away. Kelly dropped to the ground with a groan while Dean quickly reloaded. He nudged Alfie and ordered harshly, “Grab your girlfriend and go.” Alfie only stared at him vaguely, not comprehending that he was free.

Dean snapped the shotgun closed and grabbed Alfie’s arm then yanked him up and pushed him towards the stairs. “Go! Run!” Dean ordered in a yell as he rushed over to Kelly. He pulled her up with one hand but couldn’t manage totally without dropping his gun which he wouldn’t do.

“I got her. Cover us,” Alfie insisted, back in the present and drawing more strength with each word.

Dean nodded and grabbed up his other stuff before heading to the stairs. He motioned Alfie up first but then the ghost appeared on the steps, causing him to back up. Before he could do more than a step back, Dean blasted her away again.

“Damn annoying old bitty,” Dean cursed under his breath before he commanded Alfie, “Move your ass, kid.”

They quickly made it up the stairs then Alfie rushed for the door with barely conscious Kelly in tow. At the last minute, Alfie lost his grip as he stumbled through the door. Kelly fell face down on the floor right in front of the door before it slammed shut.

Dean quickly picked her up with one arm around her waist. He turned to check the room before he tried to fumble with the door, moving his sawed off shotgun to the crook of his arm. He heard something move behind him. He spun around, grabbing for his gun.

Before he could even finish his turn, he was airborne, one of his least favorite things. He still had Kelly in his clutches but he’d lost his sawed off. He tried to turn, attempting to see where he was going. He definitely didn’t need another knock in the head.

Instead, he landed on a small boulder buried in the yard with a pained groan. He heard the crunch and was sure he’d gotten some rib damage this time. His breath left him and he unconsciously released his grip on Kelly.

_Hell, he couldn’t ever take a vacation, could he? How often had he forgotten that vital piece of knowledge?_

Cas moved to help Dean up but that wasn’t in Dean’s nature.

Dean automatically slapped Cas’s hands away while he growled, “Back off. I got it.” Dean gained his feet slowly but was barreled over before he was even halfway vertical. He felt a girl’s hands squeeze his throat and he knew in that instant that the damn ghost had taken possession of Kelly. Why couldn’t he ever get a simple hunt?

“You ruined everything, you bastard,” she hissed in an eerie voice while she tightened her grip on his throat.

He tried to fight back but she was suddenly yanked off of him. He choked and coughed harshly while he watched Kelly fight off Alfie and kick Cas in the balls. Kelly held out a hand and moved it then blinked in surprise.

Dean gave a raspy laugh and observed sarcastically, “Yeah, that telekinesis crap doesn’t work when you possess a human, bitch. Ain’t death a pain in the ass?”

She glared and charged him again, bowling over Alfie and Kyle. He knew he didn’t have a lot of time but he’d been digging in his duffel as soon as he gained his breath. He managed to grab the salt when she slammed into him. He used the momentum to spin them so that he was on top of her. He gripped her jaw and forced her mouth open then poured the salt into her mouth.

“Take that, you stupid old hag. PMS much?” he growled irritably. Kelly coughed and gagged then a force slammed into him, hurling him backward into the field a few feet away. His head bounced off of something hard, but Dean used his adrenalin to keep his eye on the dark mass swirling back into the house. “And stay out!” he ordered adamantly before muttering under his breath, “Why you couldn’t just stay dead like normal people is beyond me, you psychotic old hag.”

“_STAY AWAY_!” the house shrieked in an eerie hiss as it shook then settled.

“Oh, shut up already. It’s not like it’s anything to look at anyway. What the hell is wrong with you? ‘Letting go.’ It’s the new fad. Look it up already. Stupid. Freakin’. Spook,” he rasped out until he was out of breath then he shook his head, noticing darker spots in his vision.

This time, Cas only held a hand down to him. Dean eyed the hand a long moment then snarked harshly, “Are you offering help or taunting?”

“What do you mean?” Cas wondered in confusion.

“If you’re helping, you should probably hold the hand still and only one hand is the norm,” Dean instructed weakly.

Cas frowned. “Dude, did you get clocked in the head?”

“Probably,” Dean allowed vaguely and muttered distractedly. “That’s also the norm.” Dean finally figured out which hand to grab and did that. He managed to make it on the first try which caused a proud crooked smile.

In the background, he heard Alfie and Kyle calling Kelly’s name. He felt Cas slowly pulled him up into a semi-upright position then supported him as he leaned against Cas, cradling his side. His head leaned against Cas’s shoulder, willing the nausea to pass. He borrowed what strength he could from the man holding him up while Cas loosely held him upright with an arm around his waist.

After a few long moments, Dean pulled away to respond to Alfie’s panicked call. Dean stumbled over to them with Cas, trailing close behind. Alfie and Kyle both had positions on either side of Kelly.

Alfie looked up at Cas hopelessly. “She won’t wake up, Cas.”

Dean motioned Alfie away so that he could get next to Kelly. He fell to his knees easy enough then leaned over and checked for a pulse and found one. He leaned over and checked for breathing. He announced clinically, “She has a pulse and is breathing.”

He reached into his inside jacket pocket and told Cas, “Lift her head up.” He pulled out a silver flask and gently tilted it to her slack lips. He poured the clear liquid into her mouth, causing her to choke and gasp then she started struggling.

“Easy, Kelly,” Cas soothed in a soft voice that she’d recognized. It apparently worked because she stopped struggling and slowly opened her eyes. She peered vaguely at Cas then gave another weak cough. “Wha- what?” she stuttered hoarsely.

“Here. Drink,” Dean ordered firmly. She stared at him with surprised suspicion. He smiled reassuringly and told her honestly, “It’s just water.” _Holy water_, he amended mentally. After that, she willingly drank from the flask with only a few starting, weak coughs.

Dean let her empty the flask before he suggested lightly, “Well, everyone ready to call it a night yet?”

“Hell yeah,” Kyle and Alfie agreed readily. Kelly nodded weakly so Cas and Dean slowly helped her stand. Cas also kept an arm out for Dean in case he wobbled again, which he did. Alfie reached forward and grabbed Kelly’s arm while Kyle caught the other one.

Cas instructed in his military tone, “Alfie, my truck. I’ll take you both home. Kyle, you’re going to lead in your car. Are you okay to drive?”

“Yeah,” Kyle answered quickly, glancing back at Cas. “The adrenaline rush definitely sobered me up.”

Cas frowned at the slip but Dean stalled him. “I’ll drive his car. You lead, Cassie.”

“It’s Cas,” Cas glanced down at Dean and questioned softly, “You sure you can drive?”

Dean shook Cas’s arm off, like he just now realized it was behind him. “Of course. Driven a lot worse off.” Cas looked uncertain but Dean reassured him. “I’m peachy, dude. Don’t go all girly on me now. You lead. I’ll follow. It’s not like I’m going off on my own, you know.”

Cas sighed heavily then warned, “Dean, don’t make me regret this.”

“Who? Me?” Dean answered with a cocky grin. Then he realized they were almost to the vehicles. He told Cas, “Get them loaded up. I have to grab my stuff.” He turned and, as swiftly as his injuries would allow, he gathered up his stuff. He only paused a moment to down some Tylenol and wash it down with a large gulp from his special flask. He met Kyle at his car.

“So you’re driving my car, huh? You don’t look to be in much better shape,” Kyle snarked lightly.

Dean grinned cockily, “You should know by now that appearances can be very deceiving. Get in, short stuff, before they leave us behind.” Kyle returned the grin and hurried over to the other side of his car.

Dean smirked slightly, having caught the relief in the boy’s eyes. No one wants to be alone after something like this, Dean knew from experience. He slowly lowered himself into the ’68 red mustang. He took the keys from the boy next to him and started the car, having heard Cas start up his truck already. Dean’s cell phone rang so he got that out of his pocket and answered it as he put the car in gear.

“Talk,” Dean ordered, knowing somehow that it was Cas. “Don’t tell me that you miss me already. Who knew you were so needy?”

“Can it, wiseass,” Cas scoffed then ordered, “Put me on speaker.”

“What? Why?” Dean demanded with confusion.

“Just do it, Dean.”

“Fine, bossy,” Dean snapped then insulted irritably as he switched his phone over to speaker. “Now what, bitch?”

“Put the phone between you and Kyle, pussy. Kyle, listen up. Your job on the way back is to keep him awake. If he starts nodding off. . .”

“Really, Cas,” Dean exclaimed with insulted disbelief. “Thought you trusted me, man.”

“Shuddup, Dean,” Cas ordered before continuing. “If he starts nodding off or sounding disoriented, like slurring words, you yell out and get ready to grab the wheel.”

“You’re such a girl, Cassie,” Dean harassed sulkily to repay Cas for his lack of trust.

“Whatever, pretty boy. Keep it up and you’ll be Deanie before you know it,” Cas threatened menancingly.

“Like you ever follow through with your threats,” Dean goaded lightly. He knew that he was entering very dangerous territory but seemed to be unable to stop it. He didn’t really want Cas to follow through. Not really. Did he?

“Dude, are you seriously daring me to?” Cas exclaimed in disbelief. “Seriously?”

Dean laughed lightly then evaded, “Just making a point. Seemed to hit a nerve there, asshat.”

Cas sighed heavily before he generously allowed, “I’m going to write this off to your concussion. Might do well to appreciate that fact and watch what you say from here on out.”

“Aw, you’re so sweet,” Dean praised with sweetly dripping insincerely while Kyle stifled a laugh. Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Kyle as he continued, “But you just gave me a free pass. I’d be a fool to let that go without taking advantage.” He heard a laugh on the other side of the phone, letting him know that Cas also had him on speaker.

Dean paused for a moment when he heard a hacking cough. “You got any bottled water in your truck?”

“Yeah, why?”

“The girl, Kelly, probably should drink at least two. I imagine she’s pretty thirsty right now. There really wasn’t that much water in my flask,” Dean advised. He heard some movement then talking in the background as Cas told Alfie where the water was.

After a few minutes, Cas stated, “It’s done.”

Dean sighed heavily, fighting the pain in his exhausted body again. “So what’s the plan, man?”

“Drop off Kyle, then Kelly, and finally Alfie.”

“We need to hang up so you can call the folks. Keep’em from worrying,” Dean advised.

“Did it while you were gathering your stuff. They know and are relieved.”

Dean heard Alfie ask hesitantly, “Wha- . . . what did you tell them?”

“What happened,” Cas snapped back. “I don’t like lying, even for siblings.”

“Which means,” Dean interpreted dryly, “he said that you followed in his footsteps and took the dare to enter the old witch’s house. Now he’s bringing you home. The folks will smell the alcohol well enough, or not, as the case may be.”

There was a moment of silence before Alfie asked, “Is that right?”

“Pretty much,” Cas acknowledged dryly.

Dean ignored the flush of pleasure that flow through him at his correct guess. He liked the fact that he knew Cas well enough to figure that out. Of course, being a big brother himself he was used to covering for younger siblings. He also knew Cas would be worried enough about Alfie that normal sibling rivalry would be suspended, for tonight anyway.

Beside him, Kyle wondered hesitantly in a weak voice, “What _do_ we tell our parents? What do we tell anyone?”

“Whatever you want,” Dean replied easily. “No one will believe you anyway because you were all drinking out there. I smelled booze on all of you. So it doesn’t matter what you say. Although if you don’t want to become social outcasts or shipped off to the nuthouse, you’ll just say it was a really good prank that you all were in on and everyone fell for it, hook, line and sinker.”

“Dean’s got a point. It’s really the best plan,” Cas advised wisely.

“But . . .,” Alfie stammered.

“But what?” Dean prodded.

“What about what really . . .” Alfie trailed off.

“What do you mean? ‘What really’ what?” Kyle pried.

There was another pause then Kelly asked hoarsely, “What is my mouth so salty?”

Dean smirked and couldn’t hold back again. “Well, you and Alfie were doing . . . _stuff _in the cellar when I found you so ask him,” Dean teased.

Cas’s loud laughter was heard through the phone while Kelly stammered with embarrassment and Alfie hissed out, “Seriously, dude? What the hell?”

“Yeah, I hear the family resemblance now, Hulkster,” Dean taunted wryly. A lot of ragging followed but, thankfully, it wasn’t too far to Kyle’s house since Cas insisted on keeping their phones open to keep in contact. Dean’s battery was almost dead by the time he pulled into Kyle’s driveway.

The porch light immediately turned on, signaling an impatient parent waiting. Dean flinched when he turned to Kyle and handed him his keys. Dean turned off and pocketed his phone then offered sympathetically, “Sucks to be you tonight but, hey, at least you’re alive, right?”

Dean winked conspiratorially then exited the car carefully, holding on to the car door for a moment as the world spun slightly, before he walked over to Cas’s truck. Cas stepped out and opened his back door to let Dean into the backseat of his supercab. Dean heard the house door open behind him and winced again then grinned for Cas. He was so used to hiding his ailments.

Cas motioned him in before focusing on the person on the porch. Dean paused slightly behind Cas then turned to face the newcomer. Cas’s huge body only partially hid him from sight where he stopped. Cas held up a hand and waved before he greeted, “Mr. McDonald. Evenin’.”

“Evenin’, Cas. Thanks for bring him home. You have Alfie and Kelly, too?”

“Yes, sir. Taking them home as well,” Cas answered politely.

“Good, good. Heard they partied at the old bat’s place. Hope they learned their lesson this time. Someone should have burned that place down long time ago. ‘Course word has it that someone tried but it didn’t burn. She was spooky enough when we were kids. Still say that’s what happened to that missing girl last year,” McDonald reminisced.

By then, Kyle had made his way up to the porch, having done the gallows walk on the way. His father turned to him and ordered, “Inside, boy, and you’d better not let your mother catch you smelling like a brewery.” Then he turned back and told them, “Night, Cas. By the way, who’s your friend?”

“Just a friend from out of town,” Cas shrugged. “Name’s Dean.”

McDonald smirked, “Bringing in a ringer for the game on Saturday, hey? Good. Good. Looking forward to you beating those Hardin boys into the ground. Go on and get those kids to bed and yourselves, too.”

“Sure thing, Mr. McDonald,” Cas countered.

Dean had stayed by Cas during the conversation but, at the end, he placed a hand on Cas’s arm briefly before hoisting himself into the backseat. He grimaced as his ribs protested then smirked at the two in the front. He teased lightly, “No more naking, you two. The elders are back and we’re not into the whole voyeur thing.”

He settled back with a small groan then glanced over at Cas to see if he’d heard and, of course, he had. Dean sighed then ordered, “Get in, Cas. Let’s go. Or do I need to drive?”

Cas shut Dean’s door then climbed in, scoffing, “Yeah, right. In your dreams, pussy.”

“What the hell do you know about my dreams, bitch?” Dean dismissed then glanced at the other two present. “Instead of ragging on me more, how about reading the pranksters there the rite act?”

“Because I’d rather ride your ass,” Cas growled irritably. “It’s a hell of a lot more fun.” Dean felt his face heat up at the image that popped into his mind and was very thankful for the darkness in the truck but he was even more thankful when Cas took the hint. “What the hell, Alfie? You know better than this.”

“Don’t you dare go there. You told me that you’d done it and nothing happened. How the hell was I supposed to know the stories were true? Or that she’d . . . she’d . . .”

“She’d what?” Cas wondered with concern.

“Stop it,” Kelly yelled with her hands over her ears. “Just stop it. It didn’t happen. Hear me. It never happened. We just had a really bad trip, or something.”

“I wasn’t taking drugs,” Alfie argued then frowned. “Were you?”

“No, . . . but someone could have slipped us something. They had to have. There’s no other way . . . no such thing. It was just a bad trip,” she reiterated firmly, desperate to believe that.

“No,” Dean argued meaningfully, “it was just the most awesome prank, ever. You guys totally had everyone believing in her. Wish I could be as good as you two.”

Kelly flashed a look of thanks to him before checking with Alfie who nodded in acquiesces. She relaxed slightly then tensed as Dean leaned forward and tapped her shoulder. She turned back again.

Dean advised, “You both should drink at least another bottle of water and take three aspirin before you go to bed tonight or you’ll have some really wicked hangovers come morning. Just letting you know.”

She smiled at him again then nodded while Alfie moved to get more water from the case Cas kept in the back for football practices, paintball and other outdoor activities. He gave one to Kelly before drinking one himself. Dean smiled slightly with satisfaction then looked up front. He caught Cas’s eyes in the rearview mirror and smirked at him before leaning back and then stretched out more to find a more comfortable position. Finally, he closed his eyes wearily.

“Dean?” Cas checked.

“Fine, Cas. Just resting. Don’t mind me. Feel free to lay into the teeny boppers at will,” Dean snarked softly.

“Past your bedtime, sleeping beauty? Now who’s the old man?” Cas taunted.

“Eat me, bitch,” Dean countered but with less vigor than he had.

“Dude, what have I told you about that?” Cas warned playfully then glanced up to see Dean’s slight smile with the closed eyes. Dean seemed to sense it because he chose just that time to flip Cas off. Cas gave a small snort of amusement before pulling into Kelly’s driveway.

This time, the porch light was already on. The front room curtain fluttered briefly as Alfie got out. The front door opened and Kelly’s father waited for the couple as Alfie walked Kelly up to the door.

“Oh, that can’t be good,” Dean sympathized sarcastically.

“No kidding,” Cas scoffed with amusement. “Maybe it will teach him to be more responsible and stop being such a dick.” Cas paused then amended, “Don’t get me wrong. Alfie’s a great kid. It’s just lately he’s, I don’t know, acting out, I guess. Not sure why?”

“From what I remember, being a teenager is reason enough. Your dad’s health, you being away and the problems that happened after might have all piled up on him. Now that you’re back, he has the freedom to let loose again,” Dean hypothesized softly.

Cas looked into Dean’s eyes through the rearview mirror and admitted slowly, “I never thought of that but, now that you mention it that was about the time he started acting out. I thought it was because he didn’t like me coming in and taking charge.”

Dean gave a half shrug, protecting his injured side. “Could be a bit of both, plus, that supposed angsty teen drama stuff. God knows, Sammy went through more than his share of that crap. Used to drive me up the freakin’ wall, all the damn drama and wearing the hair shirt shit.”

Alfie climbed back into the truck and closed the door when Cas suddenly asked, “Dean, did you want to move up front?”

“Nah. I’m good here,” Dean answered quickly, not really wanting to move at all. He wanted to change the subject before Cas could ask him anything else.

“Dude, missed the perfect op for the ‘Talk.’ And you even had the other party here. What were you thinking? You’re giving big brothers everywhere a bad name,” Dean ragged.

Alfie groaned, “Just who the hell is he, Cas? I don’t remember you ever mentioning a Dean.”

Cas countered easily, “What makes you think I tell you everything? He’s a good friend. I called him in for the game Saturday, not that it’s any of your business.”

“So he’s staying with us?” Alfie wondered. Cas shook his head and Alfie frowned, “You’re not sending him to the slasher inn?” Cas rolled his eyes in response. Then Alfie paled and exclaimed in horror, “Dude, no way! I told you the Navy would turn you gay! Seamen, dude. Semen. Come on, it was so obvious.”

Cas glared at his brother but was stopped from countering because of Dean’s shout of laughter. Dean only laughed for a few seconds before the pain from his ribs overcame him. He groaned while weakly trying to stop his laughter.

Cas glared at him through the mirror. “Stop hurting yourself, you moron.” 

Dean chuckled softly in response while he cursed softly under his breath. He was torn between amusement and pain. It seemed no matter what was going on, Cas always managed to amuse him.

“I’m not gay, squirt. He has the couch, nosy,” Cas growled at his brother.

Alfie turned his head and stared into the back after Dean’s outburst. He frowned and asked with concern, “Shouldn’t we take him to the hospital or something?”

“Why?” Cas wondered.

Dean shook his head and snapped out of it. “I’m good. You can’t use me to get out of this, short stuff,” Dean warned with amusement.

“Dude, she threw you headfirst into a wall. I heard the impact. She also threw you down the stairs and across the front yard. Twice. It’s obvious that you’re in pain,” Alfie argued, now truly worried as he remembered the events of the evening. “Then she also choked you when she . . . aw, shit, what the hell actually happened out there, Cas?”

Cas stared at Dean during the recital then switched to Alfie at the end. He could tell Alfie was about to lose it. The problem was that Cas wasn’t even sure about what he saw and he obviously missed some. “When the hell did you get thrown into a wall, Dean?”

Dean grimaced slightly before he dismissed, “In the house but no biggie. It only sounded bad because it was right next to you, half-pint.” Alfie looked like he wanted to argue but Dean shut him down. “No hospital. Just need some Tylenol and rest. I’m good.” Dean shot his eyes over to meet Cas’s in the mirror before he added firmly, “Seriously, dude. Still up for the game, too. No worries.”

Cas wasn’t sure that he really believed Dean but let it go before he turned to Alfie, “Look, Alf, I’m not sure what to tell you. You want to fill me in on what happened before I got there?”

Alfie grimaced but related, “We were drinking and partying, you know. Just like everyone does. Then Todd and his gang started harassing people to go inside. I just wanted to go and Kyle wanted to as well. I knew I was running late for curfew but then Kelly,” he paused with a sigh. “Kelly wants to be more popular. I keep telling her it isn’t worth it but she . . . anyway, she loved the way everyone looked at her after she announced that she would do it. I tried to stop her, but she brushed me off and went on in. It seemed like such a long time from then to . . .”

“She screamed,” Cas concluded wisely.

“Yeah, and I had no intention of going but, I couldn’t, you know. I just couldn’t leave her if she needed help. I didn’t know I rushed in alone. Then the . . . Ol’ Lady . . . she was just there and . . . “ Alfie trailed off with a shudder. He closed his eyes tightly then shook his head.

Cas gave him a few moments while Dean started to fade in and out. Dean mainly focused on how to get back to the haunted house so that he could fry the old hag, extra crispy. He also had his breathing to concentrate on. When he kept it moderated, it was easier to control the pain.

Finally, Cas prodded, “And what?”

Alfie slowly opened his eyes and stared at his brother with desperate eyes. “Please tell me none of it was real.”

Dean quickly interjected firmly, “None of it was real. You guys were just drunk and telling ghost stories. Your imaginations got out of hand.”

Alfie flashed a look of gratitude then sighed wryly, “If only you weren’t hurt, I’d have made myself belief that.”

“I’m not hurt,” Dean argued as he sat up straight as fast as he could physically manage it, ignoring the pain radiating throughout his body because of it. “So believe it.”

Alfie smirked, “Nice try. Now, relax back down and quit hurting yourself. You know you’re insane, don’t you?”

Dean gave a half shrug before he evaded dismissively, “It’s been said.”

“True,” Cas popped off. “By me. More than once.

“I’ll bet,” Alfie concluded.

“Actually, you just said that I was a nut who had a death wish,” Dean clarified.

“Same diff, pretty boy.” Cas shrugged dismissively as they both smirked.

Before Dean could retort, Alfie wondered, “You do have a death wish. What the hell were you thinking, insulting her like that? It was like you were trying to piss her off. How could you . . . why would you . . . I mean, I could barely think and there you were acting like everything was normal and she was just a normal . . . mean . . . awful . . . person.”

Dean smirked self-mockingly but evaded easily, “Rumor has it that I’m not too bright. Thought she was a person. You know how the mentally challenged are.” Cas and Alfie rolled their eyes at the evasion.

“Technically, she was, about a hundred years ago,” Cas amended then surmised correctly, “You pissed her off to get her focused on you. Just like that bar fight two months ago.”

Dean’s eyes shot over to Cas’s then he quickly looked away before closing them to rest some.

“Dean,” Cas checked again.

“Resting. Time to lay into the young’un,” Dean directed wearily.

Cas sighed while Alfie cautioned quietly, “I still think he needs a doctor. You didn’t hear that head hit and his ribs definitely took a hit.” Alfie glanced back at Dean quickly before he returned his gaze to his brother.

Alfie swallowed hard then confided softly, “He really saved my life in there. Kelly’s, too. I . . . I couldn’t have . . . she wanted to kill us, slowly. It was . . .” he trailed off with a shudder then added reluctantly, “I knew we were dead. I still don’t know how he . . .” He trailed off again but this time he turned to stare at the surrounding darkness while he fought back the tears that threatened.

Cas reached over and gripped Alfie’s shoulder tightly. He felt Alfie shudder slightly again. Then he counseled, “You’re okay, Alfie. You made it out and so did she.”

He paused then continued, “Look, I know you’ve been through a lot lately with Dad and all. Now, this hasn’t helped anything but, I want you to know, I’m here for you. Whatever, whenever you need me, just call or come by. Clear?”

Alfie swallowed thickly then nodded hesitantly. “I am glad you’re back. Really. I just wish . . .”

Cas smiled wanly. “Yeah, I know, buddy.”

Alfie nodded again then cleared his throat and straightened. “So what’s with your friend?”

“Met him in a bar on the way back from Balth’s funeral.”

Alfie narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. “That’s why you were delayed. He was sick or something, right?” Cas nodded to which Alfie scoffed. “How could you lose four hundred dollars at pool? You’re better than that and you being rusty is just bullshit.”

“Watch your language,” Cas scolded, completely avoiding the rest of the questions.

Alfie rolled his eyes and countered, “You and your friend have been cussing all night.”

“We’re adults. You’re not and we’re almost home so watch your damn language,” Cas snapped authoritatively. He glanced back and saw Dean’s lips twitch in amusement which made him feel better. Cas secretly wondered if Dean might really need a hospital.

Alfie sighed then glanced back before lowering his voice to a whisper. “Regardless of why he’s here, I’m glad that he is. I mean it. He really did save my life. I owe him, man. Big time.”

“You and me both,” Cas agreed softly.

They pulled into Cas’s parents’ place and Cas got out to walk Alfie to the front door. After Cas got out, he turned and told Dean, “You can move to the front while we’re in there. I won’t be long. You okay?”

“Peachy,” Dean snarked without opening his eyes but he gave Cas the ‘okay’ hand signal.

Cas shook his head slightly then followed Alfie to the front door. He talked with his folks briefly before hurrying back to his truck. Dean had managed to get himself into the front seat and close the door by the time Cas made his way back. Cas climbed into his truck then took in Dean’s slumped form, resting against the passenger side door. Cas finally demanded harshly, “Do you need a doctor?”

“Nah, just bruised ribs. Not cracked. Know the difference,” Dean informed him.

“You sure?”

“Positive,” Dean insisted.

“What about your head?”

“Too hard. Just a minor concussion. Haven’t even thrown up yet so it’s manageable,” Dean dismissed easily. 

They drove the rest of the way in silence which Dean was grateful for. Cas pulled into his driveway then got out and headed toward the front door, keeping an eye on Dean. He knew how injured guys were because he’d been one before and knew he’d act a lot like Dean was if the positions were reversed. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to look out for him.

He opened the front door while Dean made his way slowly up the front steps. Cas smirked, “Looks like you’re the old man now.”

Dean smirked back, “That’s what you think. We’ll see what you say tomorrow when I kick your ass.”

Cas waited until after Dean entered the house. He turned the light on while he closed and locked the front door. He grimaced when he saw Dean in normal light. Dean had lost a lot of his color and his eyes were sunken. Dean had cobwebs, dust, dirt and leaves all over him.

Cas started, “Okay. I’m not a neat freak but you are definitely showering before you lay down on my sheets. Get your duffel from the kitchen and I’ll show you where. I’ll get the couch set up in the meantime.” Dean nodded without comment, mainly because he totally agreed.

Cas got Dean in the shower then spread sheets on the couch and added an extra pillow. Dean came back out of his bedroom where the only shower currently was. He’d thrown on a old gray t-shirt, boxers and some jeans. He walked slightly hunched over, protecting his left side, but his color appeared to be a little better.

He smiled at the sight of the couch and asked hopefully, “Got any whiskey.”

“Got some Jack. Wanting to numb it up a bit?” Cas guessed.

Dean nodded slightly while he sat down gingerly on the couch. “Already took some extra Tylenol but it needs help.”

“I’ll bet,” Cas concurred sardonically as he left the room to go to the kitchen.

He grabbed some short glasses and the Jack then walked back in. He sat on a chair next to the couch and handed a glass over to Dean. He poured them both a bit then watched Dean shoot it down in less than five seconds. He poured Dean a little more and felt better when Dean took his time with the second one.

Cas set the bottle down on the rectangular coffee table in front of them while he ordered abruptly, “Take off your shirt.”

Dean startled slightly then fixed Cas with a glare. “Dude, . . .”

“Cut the ‘gay’ crap, Dean. I’m going to look at your ribs and check them myself or we are going to the ER. Your choice, pretty boy?”

Dean continued to glare but could tell that Cas wasn’t going to back down from this. Finally, he grumbled with a pout, “Fine, bitch.”

Dean set his glass down and reached for the bottom of his shirt then started to pull up slowly, trying to not aggravate his injuries. Cas stood and helped him pull the shirt off of him. Dean eased himself back with a small sigh and left himself open to Cas’s examination.

“Just don’t feel me up too much, Cassie. I know it’s hard with all my awesomeness displayed here but control yourself,” Dean teased lightly with customary snarkiness.

Cas rolled his eyes while he quipped back, “Yeah. Right, pretty boy. I’ll suffer through it. For you, weirdo.”

Cas lowered himself to his knees beside the couch while Dean closed his eyes. Cas saw that Dean wasn’t looking. He asked, “Head still hurting?”

“Yeah, but visions fine now. No blurriness or dizziness since we made it home. Nausea’s passed, too,” Dean rattled off clinically. “Big bump right here.”

Dean moved his hand to the spot and felt Cas’s hands join his there. He ignored the usual rush, although he felt himself swell slightly with interest. He internally tried to regain control over his body.

This was getting ridiculous for a totally not gay Dean. But Cas’s hands moved so gently over his wound that he was once again reminded what it was like to be taken care of, to have someone concerned over his welfare. It kind of reminded him of how Sam, and his dad, used to care, sometimes. He knew that was messed up, that **_he_** was messed up.

“I’ll get you some ice for tonight,” Cas stated a few moments later.

“’Kay,” Dean acknowledged softly while he attempted to prepare himself to feel Cas’s hands on his torso.

When they came, they felt even better than when they had checked out his head wound. His hands were rough and callused, like a typical working man’s hands, but he ghosted them over Dean’s injury with gently confidence and skill. The familiar soothing heat flowed from Cas into to Dean’s heart and soul. Dean had to stifle a pleasure filled moan that built up in him as well as trample down the need to arch into Cas’s touch. The slight pain Cas’s prodding caused helped Dean to control himself, but it was a hell of a lot closer than it ever should have been.

Cas felt comfortable with his diagnosis for Dean’s head wound. He tried not to stare at the relaxed perfect face in front of him but felt a slight rush of pleasure at the view before him. He quickly trampled it down, wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

But there was no denying it. Seeing Dean so submissively compliant laid out in front of him had several disturbing, if pleasurable, ideas bursting forth in his mind. Cas felt his blood move to the totally wrong part of his body, considering he was gay or bi either.

Cas focused on the bare torso in front of him. After a brief admiring look at the nicely built torso, he focused on the darkening bruise that stretched to take up most of Dean’s left side. He carefully prodded the ribs as he’d been taught.

Finally, he leaned back with a sigh, assessing, “Yeah, they appeared to be mainly bruised. Maybe one or two fractures but they’ll heal with bindings. Want them bound tonight?”

“No,” Dean answered softly.

“Okay. I’ll get you some ice. Be right back,” Cas told him as Cas left the room again.

Dean sat up slightly, drawing in as deep of a breath as he could. He grabbed the bottle and took a large chug then filled his glass. He heard Cas moving around in the kitchen, so he took the opportunity to lean over and calm his body down.

He knew it’d been a while since he’d actually had sex with anyone, or rather, a long while, by his standards anyway. But that shouldn’t have been causing this. He really wished he could figure it all out so he could stop it. _Do I want to stop it?_ A scary inner voice asked softly.

Cas came back in and handed him an ice bag then an ice pack. Dean took another large swallow of the whiskey before he eased back down. Cas helped him arranged the ice packs then resumed his seat facing Dean.

Dean’s phone vibrated within his pocket. He pulled it out and checked it but saw that it was only a text message. He sighed and put the phone away for later. If it was a text, it wasn’t immediately important.

“So,” Cas started off slowly. “Alfie says you saved his life back there. That the ghost was going to get him.”

“He’s an impressionable teenager who’d been drinking,” Dean dismissed casually, watching Cas carefully through lazy eyes.

“Right, and you’re an evasive nutcase,” Cas drawled out to which Dean only shrugged slightly. “So what was **_I_** when **_I_** saw you hurled through the door and heard that witch yell at us to stay out?”

“Also, drunk? Or, high, maybe? Thought I smelled pot out there. Secondhand smoke is a really bitch, I hear, along with all that crap?” Dean retorted lightly but he could tell that Cas didn’t buy it.

Cas sighed out heavily. “I wasn’t imagining things all those years ago. Was I?”

Dean shrugged noncommittally. “Does it matter?”

Cas stared at him a long moment then answered softly, “Honestly? I’m not sure.”

Dean inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement while smirking then ordered, “Tell me Ol’ Lady H’s story.”

Cas shrugged and told him the whole story about how her husband supposedly killed her, but nothing was ever proven. Her body was never found. Supposedly, he killed her to marry a younger woman then brought that woman home.

Dean sighed wearily, knowing that meant he had to search the entire house as well as the field around the house. He asked some more questions about the story but knew what he had to do already. Soon, he changed the subject. “So, what time do you need to be at work in the morning?”

Cas checked his watch then grimaced. It was already after one in the morning. “I have to be up in about six hours. I work until around noon or one then get lunch, generally at Mel’s. Get off work around four or five, depending on what’s needed. What are your plans?”

“Sleep,” Dean retorted instantly.

“Yeah, you look like you need some. When’s the last time you did slept?”

Dean’s face scrunched up in thought. “Got a few hours night before last, I think. Not that unusual, though. Don’t sleep that well,” he admitted honestly. The fatigue from the past few days, the alcohol he kept pouring into his system, and the drugs he’d taken weakened his walls. Plus, Cas had always been so easy to talk to. Maybe, way too easy.

Cas frowned slightly and pried curiously, “Nightmares.”

Dean returned the frown thoughtfully. “Not really. Tend to wake myself up a lot. No one’s ever said that I talk or anything unless I’m sick or delirious, you know?” His eyes dropped heavily and slowly closed.

Cas smirked and took the glass out of Dean’s hands, startling him slightly. “I’ll let you get your rest, Sleeping Beauty.”

“Can it, Prince Charming. And we all know what a fag he was,” Dean snarked sleepily.

“That the best you can come up with? Dude, you so need rest,” Cas insulted. “See ya tomorrow.”

“Night, Cassie,” Dean mumbled, relaxing back into the couch.

“I told you already. It’s Cas, dude, or I will call you Deanie,” Cas warned.

“Whatever, Drama King,” Dean responded wearily as he moved into a comfortable position on the couch.

Cas shook his head then realized he forgot to get a cover for Dean when he’d gotten the sheets. He went back into the bedroom and grabbed an extra blanket from the top shelf. He headed toward the living room then he heard Dean talking. He paused in confusion for a moment and couldn’t help hearing what was going on.

“Damn it, Dad. What the hell is with all the freaking text messages? I’ve been calling you. Why can’t you actually call me back? You know, talk to me. I’d rather hear that you’re okay and not read it in a freakin’ text.” He sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face then through his hair.

“I know . . . Look, I know I screwed up, somehow, like usual, but . . . I really don’t know how,” Dean paused, obviously trying to get his thoughts together. “I just need to find out what the hell is going on. I mean, first Sammy, now you. What the hell am I doing wrong? Why . . . why won’t you, any of you, talk to me?”

He slammed his phone closed and ran his hand through his hair before cursing under his breath. He moved to throw his phone but thought before of it then set it on the table beside him. He put his head in his hands with his shoulders slumped. He felt like such a freakin’ girl.

Cas intentionally made noise as he came back into the room, ignoring Dean’s quick wipe of his face. Cas offered apologetically, “I forgot to get you a blanket. I keep the house kind of cool year-round but I’ll turn up the heater if you want me to.”

“No, I’m good,” Dean answered thickly. “The blanket’s fine. Thanks, Cas.”

Cas gave him a wide smile. “Thank me by helping me kick butt on Saturday.”

Dean smirked sardonically, “You got it.” He accepted the blanket then laid back down and was asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments for cookies!!!!


	4. The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes care of business

Dean grumbled groggily, “Leave me ‘lone. Five more minutes.”

Cas scoffed with mild amusement, “Sleep as long as you want. Just wanted to let you know, breakfast is in the kitchen and help yourself to any food you find. Let me know if you want me to pick up something special at the store later. Now, go back to sleep, Dean. I’ll check on you at lunchtime.” Dean mumbled into his pillow as he buried his head in deeper. Cas chuckled softly as he left the house.

Dean got up not long after Cas left the house since he had a job to do. He got dressed, making sure to wrap up his ribs as tight as possible. He finished off the breakfast and coffee that Cas had left out for him. He cleaned up then he headed to Ol’ Lady H’s.

He first quickly grabbed up his sawed off while the house was quiet. Then he started search it. It took him over hour to find the body using his Walkman turned EMF and then quite a few hours to dig her up, especially with the pain in his ribs. He popped more pills during the process. She only showed up once before he was able to torch her and luckily, he blasted her away before she left. He did, however, promise her that he’d make sure that no one else would ever be in her house again.

Cas called him before as he started to refill the grave. Dean answered his phone easily, “Hey, man. What’s up?”

“Where are you?” Cas wondered. “I came by the house to see if you wanted to go to Mel’s with me and share a few.”

“Aren’t you still working?”

“On my lunch break.”

“And they allow you to come back drunk?”

“I meant share a few beers not whiskey bottles,” Cas snapped. “No way would that ever get me drunk. And, once again, you didn’t answer my question.”

“What are you? My mother? I decided to start training for the big day and went out for a run,” Dean adlibbed as only he could. “It’ll be a while before I’m done. How about I meet you at Mel’s after work? Then you can _try_ to win back the rest of your money.”

The line was silent for a moment while Cas apparently thought it over then Cas relented with a heavy sigh, “Okay. I’ll call when I get off. Take care of your ribs, Dean.”

“Will do,” Dean promised honestly then got back to the job at hand.

He finished the grave then torched the house, making sure to salt and burn everything, including the cellar. He hung around as long as he could to make sure it didn’t get out of hand the blaze.

Dean sighed in relief and satisfaction that he always had after a job well done. “Rest in peace, you old bat. Give the old man hell if you’re headed that way.”

He packed everything away, took some more Tylenol then headed back to Cas’s place, feeling better now that he’d at least done something useful while he was here. He didn’t know where the need to justify his time came from, probably his father, but now he could really relax and enjoy what time he had here.

He pulled into the driveway, not having the garage door opener, and then let himself into the house. He knew he smelled like smoke, so he headed straight for the washer. He found it out in the garage. He moved his car into it then closed the garage door. He undressed in there and threw his clothes into the washer then started it on cold. He’d pay Cas back for the soap later. He took a long shower then crashed on the couch wearing a t-shirt and jeans while he waited for Cas’s call.

Frantic pounding on the door snapped Dean into an upright position that set off his ribs. He groaned and fell back as he tried to breathe through the pain. _Apparently it’s not a gang buster idea to dig graves with bruised ribs. Who knew?_ He snarked mentally before he answered his own sarcasm with the knowledge that he had actually known that really well.

By the time Dean had controlled his pain then slowly sat up, he saw that the three teens from last night were in Cas’s living room staring at him. He frowned and wondered vaguely, “Shouldn’t you guys all be in school or something? Is everyone okay?”

Alfie rolled his eyes, just like Cas did, which made Dean want to smile while the others nodded in answer. Alfie snapped, “School’s over. Been over for half an hour. We just heard. Did you do it?”

Dean blinked as he slowly leaned forward. His brow etched in confusion while he clarified, “Do what? What am I being accused of?”

“You know, damnit,” Alfie growled. “What the hell? You went by yourself, didn’t you? I know Cas wasn’t with you because he’s been working with Dad all day. I checked. What the hell were you thinking?”

Dean glared at him and stood up slowly before he warned harshly, “Well, right now, I’m thinking you need an attitude adjustment, buddy boy, so pipe the hell down. Now what the hell are you talking about?” Alfie pulled back slightly and shifted uneasily under Dean’s warning.

Kyle stepped forward and explained, “It’s making the rounds that someone set the Ol’ Lady’s house on fire. Everyone is blaming everyone else but Alfie . . . “

“I know _you_ did it and I just want to know why the hell you didn’t take help with you. You are injured and she could have . . .” Alfie trailed off unpleasantly.

Dean shook his head slightly before he argued, “Well, one, I have busted ribs and a hell of a concussion so I’m impressed that you even think that I could manage that today. I must be bad ass. Two, I never confirmed that I did it and you should know what assumptions do. Finally, three, who in the hell would I have taken with me if I had a notion to do it? I sure as hell wouldn’t take you kids.”

“Why the hell not?” Alfie snarled.

“Well, because you’re kids. Duh,” Dean snarked.

“Ever think that we might need to do it. That it might help with, with . . .”

“The nightmares,” Kelly finished softly. The first words she’d spoken send he’d seen her.

Dean sighed softly, trying to calm his blood pressure. “Sorry. Sorry that you had nightmares. Any of you. But torching her house wouldn’t necessary solve that, you know.”

“Would it end her?” Kelly demanded softly. “Is this over?”

“Only way to know that is to wait until tomorrow morning,” a voice stated from the doorway. They all turned to see Mr. McDonald and Cas standing in the open front doorway.

Cas motioned him in before demanding, “Didn’t anyone teach you kids how to close a damn door. What were you? Born in a barn?” The kids glanced away with shamed faces.

Dean snarked as he raised his good hand halfway up, “I was.”

“Shuddup, wiseass,” Cas snapped.

“Sheesh. Grumpy much?” Dean pouted dramatically. Cas tried to hide his smile but couldn’t quite manage it.

“What do you mean, Dad?” Kyle prodded. “And what are you doing here anyway?”

McDonald pushed his ballcap back on his head and sighed, “I was trying to make sure you didn’t do that fool thing everyone’s talking about first. Then I came to warn whoever did it and, no, I don’t want to know who did.”

“Remember last night when I told you that some people had tried to burn the house before but it didn’t take?” He started then waited for everyone to nod before continuing. “Well, that ain’t exactly accurate. People have burned the house before and watched it burn to the cellar. But, first thing the next morning the house is back, just like it looked the night before it burned. It’s never been gone more than twenty-four hours. So, there’s no way of knowing if it took until tomorrow morning.”

Dean listened to the recital, unaffected, but made a mental note to double check the house first thing tomorrow morning. He glanced at Cas who was staring at him, trying to read him. Luckily, Dean was good a hiding stuff.

“So we won’t know if she’s really gone until tomorrow,” Kelly squeaked with despair.

Dean frowned slightly then suggested, “I know it’s the middle of the week but you could always try a sleepover or something. Might help you pass the night.”

“She can’t keep that up,” McDonald argued.

“She can, just until she sees if this works, right, Dean?” Cas concluded.

Dean shrugged slightly. “Just a thought. Since someone tried to do something about it. Never knew who might get lucky. Know what I mean?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Alfie and Kyle smirked while Kelly blushed. McDonald rolled his eyes but Cas flushed slightly, causing Dean to cock his head in question. Cas quickly moved his eyes to Kelly and asked, “Are you grounded? Or is it possible?”

Kelly flinched then ran a hand through her hair and allowed slowly, “After the night I had, they would probably make an exception as long as I kept the number low. It’s worth a try.”

Cas frowned in concern as he demanded, “What about you, Al?” Alfie didn’t answer but the fact that he couldn’t look his brother in the eye anymore said enough. Cas sighed then checked, “Kyle?”

“He’s good,” McDonald answered for him. “He didn’t go inside. The other two did. Makes a difference.”

Kyle nodded in agreement before he added, “Dad’s right. Most of what happened that night didn’t make a lick of sense to me so I didn’t have time to get scared. Just the adrenaline.”

Dean grimaced slightly as his ribs protested his current upright position. He didn’t think anyone noticed but, the next second, McDonald told Kyle, “You need to get these two home before they get in more trouble then come home yourself, you hear me? That boy there looks dead on his feet.”

Dean quirked his eyebrow in question but the kids all muttered, “Yes, sir.” Then they filed out silently but Alfie told Dean, “Get some rest. You look like hell.”

“Language,” Cas warned. Alfie rolled his eyes while McDonald’s eyes dance with mirth.

Once the door closed behind them, Cas fixed his gaze on Dean and stared for a long moment before he stated outright, “I’m not asking because I know you’ll just evade. Alfie’s right. You do look bad just not as bad as last night.”

“Thanks a lot,” Dean snarked. “Way to hurt a guy’s ego.”

Cas smirked slightly then asked, “Feel up to going out tonight or do you want to get some more sleep?”

“I can go for a burger and some darts or something. Need to get out of the house a bit,” Dean answered lightly then taunted, “That is, unless you need the rest, old man.”

Cas scoffed then ordered as he turned and moved toward the bedroom, “Rest while I get cleaned up. You can turn on the stereo or watch TV if you want.”

Dean paused then wondered curiously, “Your stereo have a cassette tape player?”

Cas glanced back, replying, “Yeah. Why? Thought all you youngsters were into the electronic information age.”

“That’s Sammy. I’ve always been more old school,” Dean dismissed while he moved toward the stereo. “Might bring some tapes in from the car.”

“Whatever you like. Help yourself. I’m going to shower.” With that, Cas closed his bathroom door and set Dean’s mind down a path he had a hard time directing it away from.

After Cas cleaned up, they went to Mel’s and had another round of pool which led to Cas being more behind in the win column. Both of them ignored the talk about Ol’ Lady Hutchinson’s house and evaded any questions directed at them. They progressed to quite a few rounds of darts and vivid accounts of past escapades. A few ladies form last night had other ideas and started up another kissing contest, for which Dean was initially thankful. However, by the end, there was still no clear victor and Dean was less than satisfied.

That lead to Dean actually getting drunk enough to be coaxed into a back corner by a very interesting woman, heedless Cas’s warning to the contrary. What happened next was not something that Dean would every willingly remember but that Cas would harass him about forever more. Overall, the entire counter left Dean a great deal more uneasy.

In spite of all that, Dean knew deep down that he’d probably be making more stops to this small town in the future. The only time he’d had this much fun in the past year had one thing in common. Cas. As uncomfortable as this acknowledgement made him, the pleasure and contentment he felt won out.

They called it an early night and headed home but Dean made Cas swing by and pick up Alfie. Alfie got the bed while Cas and Dean took turns keeping the nightmares away. Dean managed to make Cas take the couch and rest for a little while which made Cas fall asleep. Dean left him there and took over the nightmare watch, knowing Cas had to work while Dean could sleep after Alfie went to school.

Dean would never admit that he actually enjoyed watching both of them sleep while he stayed awake, like the protector he used to be. Back when Sam had needed him, and his father had needed him. Now both of them were past that and made it blatantly clear.

Yeah, Cas and Alfie made him feel needed which did more for him than anything they could have come up with. The only problem was that he knew it was an illusion. They didn’t really need him. No one did. And, in the morning, they would realize it, too.

**********************************

Cas scolded him for not awaking him up on his shift but Dean just grumbled under his breath then passed out on the couch. Cas made him breakfast again then took Alfie to school before heading in to work. Dean slept until Cas’s lunch call woke him up. Cas arrived at the house about fifteen minutes later then drove them to Mel’s in his truck.

Once Dean locked up the house and climbed into the truck, Cas informed him, “You look better. Moving better, too.”

Dean nodded. “Always been a quick healer.”

Cas gave a half smile before turning serious. “Thought you might want to know. Ol’ Lady Hutchinson’s house didn’t come back this time. It’s still a burnt out ruin. Dad and some of his friends are planning to head out there tomorrow to make sure there’s nothing hazardous out there.”

Dean frowned in confusion so Cas added in the explanation, “You know, something that a child could get trapped in or hurt themselves on.”

“You comfortable with that?” Dean wondered. “I mean, with your dad’s health and all.”

Cas’s forehead crinkled slightly with concern before he admitted, “Not really but it’s hard to stop him when he gets a notion. You know?”

Dean smirked before agreeing, “Yeah. Kind of know what that’s like. How about you tell him that we’ll come with? That way you can keep an eye on him.”

Cas parked in Mel’s parking lot before he turned to look Dean in the eye. He demanded, “Do you think there’s anything to be worried about? Tell the truth, man.”

Dean stared at him then honestly answered, “No, I don’t but I’ve been wrong before. I’d rather be safe than sorry. You know?”

Cas nodded. “Definitely. Now, let’s go eat.”

They entered Mel’s and found a table in the back. Cas pulled out his cell and told his dad that they would help the others with checking the grounds. He signed off, “Yeah, I’ll take care of the Monte Carlo tomorrow. See you then.”

Dean leaned back to give the waitress room to put their food down. When she was done, Dean leaned forward and asked, “Why tomorrow?”

Cas smiled and informed him, “I took the rest of the day off. Figured I could practice with you and maybe teach you some moves.” That last part seemed to have heavy innuendo with it and neither of them wanted to acknowledge it.

Dean forced himself to ignore it while he smirked and countered tauntingly, “Or I can kick your ass, bitch.”

“In your dreams, pretty boy,” Cas dismissed easily.

“Dude, you so have no clue about my dreams so let’s eat then we’ll figure out who’s pretty and who’s the bitch,” Dean suggested mockingly.

They both dug in then played darts for about an hour before they headed back to Cas’s place for their match. They both stripped to their jeans only then Cas led Dean out into the backyard. Neither one knew how much the other enjoyed the views they had.

Desperately keeping his focus, Cas eyed the large bruise on Dean’s left side and wondered again, “You sure you’re up for this?”

Dean smirked, “We’ll see.” Then he allowed, “Look, I saw those moves you used on the guys at that bar. I know you’re trained so you can control yourself. Plus, I was trained that if I let you hit me there, I deserve the pain. Now, can you stop being pussy and get to it?”

“Whatever, nutcase,” Cas replied then threw the first punch.

By the end of the match, it appeared that they were both pretty evenly matched. What Dean didn’t have in strength and reach, he made up for in speed, dexterity and slightly better tactics. They both panted heavily and stared at each other from their locked positions.

Dean finally yielded because his ribs really couldn’t take anymore. He tapped out since their match had dissolved into grappling on the ground. Cas let him go easily then stood up and held a hand down for Dean. Dean grasped it and allowed Cas to pull him up.

“We’ll have to try that again when you’re not wounded,” Cas panted. “Right now, I really think it was a draw.”

“I was just trying to make you feel better about losing your money,” Dean lied easily, as always. “I get first dibs on the shower, though.”

“How you figure? I won,” Cas argued tauntingly.

“Yeah, but, one, I let you win. Two, I called dibs. Finally, three, I’m a guest and wounded so I get the first shower,” Dean taunted cockily as he strutted inside. “I’ll try to save some hot water for you, bitch.”

Cas shook his head, wondering what the hell he was doing with this nut. Cas sighed and got some water out of the fridge then ordered some pizza, not feeling like going to Mel’s again. There were too many people there and lately, too many women who kept trying to drag his friend away while they were in the middle of conversations.

He just wanted to relax and hang out with his friend. With that in mind, he’d already stocked up on beer and Jack but he really hoped that they wouldn’t do too much of that. He’d never met anyone who drank like Dean. He knew it wasn’t healthy but had a hard time criticizing Dean for it with all that he was coming to find out about his friend’s life.

Dean finished with his shower, dried off then wrapped a towel around him. He headed out of the bathroom and ran into Cas coming into the bedroom. Cas followed him out and told him, “I ordered pizza. It should be here soon. There’s money on the shelf by the door.”

“Pizza? Awesome,” Dean crowed enthusiastically as he bent over and searched for some clean clothes.

Cas paused, staring at the lean lines of the mostly nude body in front of him. Yeah, he’d seen naked guys before. What guy hadn’t between public school showers and football? But, man, Dean was definitely built. There wasn’t an inch of fat on that hard body.

No, Cas was definitely not gay but he could appreciate a great body when he saw one.

Dean turned around and saw Cas standing there, staring at him. “What?” Dean demanded self-consciously.

Cas shook himself and adlibbed quickly, “Just check to make sure that bruise didn’t get any bigger from sparring.”

“Nah, I protected it. Probably got a couple of new ones but no big. Felt good to do that. Haven’t done that since Sam . . .,” Dean started out happily then trailed off with a note of sorrow.

Cas knew why and felt a strong urge to beat the crap out of Dean’s baby brother but he shook it off and warned, “Well, I’m going to hit the shower. Be out in a minute. Don’t eat all the pizza or I’ll kick your ass again.”

“In your dreams, bitch,” Dean snarked back with a huge smile.

“Yeah? Well, as you repeatedly tell me, you don’t know crap about my dreams, pretty boy, so suck it, pussy,” Cas taunted as he shut his bedroom door with his foot, leaving a very stunned Dean with a very vivid image.

After a long moment, Dean shook off his treacherous mind then fixed the sheets and blanket on the couch so that they could sit on it comfortably. Then he set up the coffee table to be able to eat and enjoy without getting up much. He got a beer and drank it while he waited for the pizza, which arrived about ten minutes later.

He opened the door and gave the delivery teenager money. He closed the door then set the pizza on the table before he went to get Cas. He was very hungry and didn’t want to wait to eat. He knocked on Cas’s bedroom door, not hearing the shower anymore.

Cas opened it, wearing only a towel that he apparently hadn’t used yet since he was still dripping water. Dean swallowed hard as he actually took in the body in front of him. His attention fixated on following the path of those drops as they slowly fell from Cas’s black hair to his shoulders. From there, they slowly rolled down Cas’s massively toned chest and on to his abs then trailed past an opening in the towel held loosely at Cas’s waist.

He hadn’t paid attention when they were sparring because he was in fighter mode. Now he wondered how he had actually lasted so long against all those muscles. Even so, he could tell that it wouldn’t take much to yank that towel away.

“What is it, Dean?” Cas wondered curiously as he cocked his head to the side in question.

“Uh,” Dean stumbled slightly then cleared his throat and answered quickly. “Pizza’s here. I have everything set up in the living room. Figured we could watch TV while we ate on the couch, if that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah, okay, that’s fine. I’ll be there in a minute,” Cas answered then shut the door.

Ten minutes later, Dean and Cas relaxed on the couch in front of the TV and ate their pizza. They both had on a pair of jeans with shirts nearby in case they got cold but Cas had the house temperature at a pleasant level. Dean felt a bruise forming on the left side of his face and Cas sported a black eye on his right side.

After they’d finished eating all the pizza, they settled back and kept drinking while relaxing and trading stories of adventure and women. They were both on their sixth or seventh beer respectively. Lights were out since they had started drinking around five and didn’t see any reason to get up and turn on more light. The action flick they had been barely paying attention to was over and the credits were rolling.


	5. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking and loneliness just don't mix. Or do they? Because Dean's not gay. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic Sexual Content Below - Be warned! (probably poorly written so sorry in advance)

Dean, for his part, could count on one hand the number of enjoyable, relaxing evenings he’d had in the past year and would have had fingers left over. Actually, in the past year, the only enjoyable times he’d actually had were with Cas because of Sam’s and his dad’s constant fighting. It had gotten so bad this past year that when his dad wasn’t home, Sam fought with Dean either over defending his father or not defending Sam. Dean had been in a no win situation since he was four years old and the last year had really drilled that into him.

Dean shook off his morbid thoughts then refocused on the present. He should have been paying more attention, or drinking less, but, as it was, he never had a chance. He’d been at a deficient from the get go.

It had started out innocently enough. Cas wondered with a slight slur to his voice, “So, want to go over to Mel’s to see what’s happening? You know, who’s there and stuff?” Dean arched an eyebrow in confusion. Cas sighed and summarized, “Look, you’ve been here a couple of days and I know you haven’t, you know, got any, Barbara notwithstanding.”

Dean glared and snarled, also with a slurred voice, “You’re just wanting me to throw up, aren’t you? That was uncalled for. And here I thought we were having a good time.”

Cas chuckled, “I warned you, dude, but maybe that’s more reason to go.”

Dean shook his head as he took another gulp of his beer. “Nah. I’m good. Feels good to just sit back and relax a while. Don’t get to do this much anymore. Can get bar chicks anywhere, anytime, really. But this . . .,” Dean trailed off, not really able to say more without opening some buried wounds.

He really did miss doing this with Sam when they were younger. Really up until a year ago, they had done this. Had a movie night and had the best time. Not so much the beer. More the relaxing and talking. Just being with each other.

Being with Cas wasn’t the same but, at the same time, it was because Dean was able to relax and let go. Not worry about reputations, being tough, being, well, the image that Dean had made for himself. And the best part was that Cas let him.

Cas looked over at Dean and saw something in Dean’s eyes so he took a chance. He hypothesized slowly, “No. It’s more than that, a lot more. Is this still about that chick from that college town? How long did you two go out anyway?”

Dean flinched slightly but argued quickly, “No. No, it’s not . . . well, it’s not _all _that. It’s just . . . aw, hell, I don’t know. It’s just not what I want right now.”

“What the hell did she do to you?” Cas demanded with slight outrage.

“No, . . . I mean, yeah, she, well, maybe she dumped me,” Dean started hesitantly because the alcohol had loosened his tongue way too much. Or maybe it was just Cas. Or maybe Dean really needed someone to talk to. His family wasn’t around anymore. He didn’t have any friends and he’d never been one to cry on a stranger’s shoulder.

He licked his lips nervously then continued with the same hesitancy, “And maybe she was the one, you know, or I thought that, but it was really only two weeks. Yeah, that’s the probably longest relationship I’ve ever . . . but . . . ,” Dean stumbled then let out a heavy sigh. “Just not been batting very well in that department, I guess.”

“Because you haven’t really been trying. Let me guess. Don’t really care. Don’t have the energy to care,” Cas guessed knowingly and knew he was right when Dean’s eyes move away. “Yeah, I get it. After I got dumped by ‘the one’ a while back. Felt the same. Got back into and, guess what? Just got dumped again. Chicks, man. Too bad we need them, huh?”

“Do we?” Dean wondered cynically, voicing aloud a thought he would have never dreamed he’d ever have. Ever.

“Yep. Unless we bat for the home team,” Cas replied rhetorically.

“Or abstain,” Dean suggested. Then they looked at each other for a long moment and grinned before replying together, “Nah.” They laughed for a while.

“Well, there’s always the other alternative but it’s not nearly as much fun. Usually,” Dean commented wryly.

“Yeah, I hear that,” Cas reminisced. “There was this one girl, Rachel, and she was hot but the things that she did. God, she had a pierced tongue and, man,” Casy shuddered slightly.

Dean grunted unimpressed. “Yeah? I had one with that but it didn’t do that much for me. Of course, she wasn’t really that good. Coulda had something to do with it. Nice to know that you’re kinky bastard, though, liking those piercings and shit.”

Cas smirked, “I’ll have to introduce you two and you can let me know. Bet she could make you like it.” He shifted a little and let his legs fall open subtly since this conversation made his pants feel tight in certain places.

“If you say so, I’m not taking any bets,” Dean replied with a shrug, laying his head back more with his own legs open wide. Their knees touch but neither one care or move away from the contact. “So, this new chick, what did you say her name was? Anyway, she dumped your ass why again?”

“Said I was too straight-laced for her tastes because I wouldn’t . . .” Cas trailed off, wondering again why he was telling Dean all of this.

“Wouldn’t what? Oh, man, tell me you did _not_ turn down a threesome,” Dean taunted with disbelieving eyes. “If you do, I might have to actually kick your ass next time.”

Cas turned his head to look at Dean and asked blearily, “What? No, well, wait. What if it was with another guy?”

Dean paused thoughtfully then wondered absently, “Was it?”

“No, that wasn’t it at all but I wondered what you would say to it?”

“Why?” Dean stalled, still processing the question.

Casy shrugged, “Most guys definitely say yes if it’s two girls but have a problem with a girl and a guy, you know, and since you brought it up, I was wondering if you would with the other person being guy. You know, deep thoughts,” he teased with a smile.

Dean smirked at the teasing then thought out loud with a shrug, “Don’t know. Never really been with a guy that way ‘cuz, you know, not gay, or even bi, I guess. But honestly it’d probably depend more on who the guy was, you know. I mean, who wants to be with Pee Wee Herman but young Sean Connery/James Dean type, you know, might happen.”

Cas nodded in agreement. “Yeah. Makes sense. What about something like that first night we met, when Flo was thinking about it? You know, with the two of us and her, remember? Would you have?” Cas’s voice prodded huskily.

Dean’s mind took him back to that place and he felt his blood flow the wrong way for the present company. He stalled by licking his lips again but noticed this time that Cas’s eyes followed his tongue’s movement. He shifted slightly before he countered softly, “Would you?”

Cas stared back at him and for a very long moment neither one of them said anything then Dean returned to the only slightly safer topic. “So if it wasn’t a threesome, what was it? Bondage?” Dean guessed randomly and Casy flushed slightly, causing Dean to chuckle slightly. “You in handcuffs or her?”

“Me,” Cas grimaced, still flustered.

Dean ran his eyes up and down Casy in reflex, mentally his drunk mind automatically imagined Cas in his current state of half dress but in handcuffs, while he smirked and teased lightly, “Not the submissive, huh? Well, most alpha types like you aren’t.”

“Aren’t you an alpha type, Dean?” Cas taunted.

“Hell, yeah, I am. Didn’t I just prove it to you when I almost kicked your ass while wounded? If it hadn’t been for the ribs . . . I just happen to be used to being cuffed. Goes with the job sometimes so it’s really not one of my hang-ups. Course, I don’t get off on it, either, ‘cuz it was old for me before I was twelve,” Dean explained blandly.

He swallowed down the rest of his beer and leaned over to get another one off the table in front of them. He felt Cas’s eyes on him and wondered if he was imagining Dean in cuffs. Probably not. Cas didn’t swing that way.

Of course, Dean didn’t either so why was he, Dean, thinking of such things? Why had the thoughts been sneaking up on him more frequently with each one more vivid than the last? He shrugged off those thoughts because he was beyond relaxed right now which was nice since he’d spent the last few weeks alone on the road and he’d never done alone well. Plus, it was only increasing blood flow to a part of his body that should remain unengaged tonight.

Over four months ago Sam had left for college and two months ago his dad had left for a hunt. His dad did come back occasionally but now they mostly hunted separate. He heard from his dad maybe once a week but it wasn’t enough because it was mainly text messages. He really longed to hear his father’s voice.

As much as he hated to admit it, Dean was lonely, very lonely. He knew he could go to any bar and probably leave with someone for the night but it was so empty anymore. Lately, all his one night stands felt so empty. He could pretend that they cared for him while they used each other.

Afterward, though, he felt so drained, like he had nothing left. He’d never before felt so disconnected. Sam, or his dad, had always grounded him so he’d never needed the emotional connection while his family was around. Unfortunately, they had all left him and now here he was floundering.

He wanted to be with someone he actually knew. Someone he connected with. Someone it was easier he could really believe cared. He felt that here.

He missed his family so much. He missed their deep, warm caring voices. He missed the pranks. He missed the harsh orders that had replaced affectionate concern but he still sensed deep down, or had deluded himself into believing it. Hell, he even missed Sammy’s constant petting and hugs. That boy could never keep his hands to himself but now Dean would give anything to feel them again. He knew he was going through withdrawal. Too bad he didn’t know what to do about it.

He felt a haunting need deep within him. Cas had become a good friend over the past couple of months and Dean really liked him, _really_ liked him. They had the same style of sarcastic humor and love for cars. When he really thought about it, he realized this was actually the longest relationship he’d ever had with anyone, outside of family and hunting. So, for right now, Cas was what he wanted, no, what he needed.

Dean sighed at these too deep thoughts and leaned back then turned to look at Cas when Cas cursed softly. “What?” Dean demanded as he wondered what he’d missed.

Cas shifted slightly and muttered with embarrassment, “Nothing.”

Dean arched an eyebrow then gave a drunken smile. “Dude, we are talking about sex, threesomes and bondage. What is there that you can’t tell me?”

Cas flushed slightly then turned to the TV and cursed again. Dean checked out the TV and smiled wide, noticing that a certain type of movie had come on. Glancing back at Cas as he felt him move forward toward the remote control, Dean put a hand on Cas’s outstretched arm to stop him then flashed a glance at Cas’s groin area. Dean was way too blitzed to be subtle. Cas looked over at him when Dean put a hand on him and then fell back when Dean shoved him in the chest with his hand. Both of them started slightly at the electric skin-to-skin contact.

“You’re such a girl,” Dean snarked lightly as he let his hand slide down Cas’s torso, enjoying the contact. Contact with someone he knew cared about. He needed that so much and Cas’s skin was soft and warm. Cas’s muscles spasmed slightly as his hand passed over them.

“What are you talking about?” Cas demanded in a slightly slurred voice, liking that soft caress way more than he ever should have.

“Dude, we are both drunk off our asses. It doesn’t matter what’s on the TV that we aren’t paying attention. That,” Dean motioned towards Cas’s groin, feeling his own swelling in response, “is from either the threesome or the bondage. So which is it?”

“Or it could have been from any one of your exploits. You were damned detailed,” Cas reasoned. “Besides everyone knows that dudes don’t sit around watching pornos with other dudes unless they are gay.”

“Well, we aren’t watching and we aren’t gay, right?” Dean asked. “I mean, ever been with a guy?”

“No,” Cas denied vehemently.

“Whoa, hit a nerve, did I?” Dean taunted with amusement.

“No,” Cas snapped softly then asked uncertainly, “You?”

Dean smiled softly. “Already told you no. Not gay, or, even bi. Just not caring right now. Way too comfortable. Relaxed.” He gave a slow stretch then scratched lightly at his left pec then rubbed his hand down over his abs which were a little sore from their mock fight earlier. He laid his head back and watched the TV with half closed eyes.

“So, what’s the plan for tomorrow?” He wondered because he knew he needed to change the subject before he got any more weird thoughts in his head. Thoughts of Cas, touching Cas, doing things to Cas. Oh, God, he was so losing it and too drunk to care. He couldn’t even think of leaving Cas now to cool down because he needed this so bad.

After a moment of no response, he turned his head to see if Cas had passed out. He saw Cas staring at something. He followed Cas’s eyes and saw them watching his resting hand. He smiled slightly and tested a theory. He slid his hand down and into the waist band of his jeans then rested it there. Cas swallowed hard, having followed Dean’s hand to where it now rested, before he glanced up to find Dean’s eyes on him.

“Wha . . . What?” Cas stuttered then wondered, “You asked me something, did you?”

Dean still had a soft smile on his face when he repeated slowly, “What’s the plan for tomorrow? Is there a game? Cow Tipping? Anything?”

“Uh,” Cas cleared his throat as he scrambled through his mind. “Alfie and some of the boys wanted to try a practice game of,” he paused for an instance before he swallowed hard then forced out, “touch, football, that is. We could definitely use you if you’re available. Help prepare us for the big game.”

Dean’s smiled grew wider as he teased lightly, “We? Or you, Casy?”

Cas swallowed nervously, “Uh, me, I mean, my side.”

Dean chuckled softly then answered with innuendo, unable to stop teasing Cas because his reactions were so funny but in a nice way, “Yeah, I could go for some, uh, _touch_ and see your _moves_. You know, if you’re _willing_.”

Cas’s eyes flew to Dean’s where he saw the gentle amusement there. He slugged him in the bicep, “I’m not gay, you dick. I didn’t mean. . . ”

Dean busted out with a short laugh. “I know you aren’t. I’m not, either, but you are definitely checking out my abs, Cas.”

“Just wondering how you get such definition,” Cas answered honestly but also adlibbing some. “How many crunches do you do and how often?”

Dean smiled and tightened them up for show while he answered lazily, “I have a routine that I do almost daily. I have a physically tough job and my dad was a Marine. If there’s one thing a Marine knows, it’s physical fitness. You have great def, too, Navy Seal.”

He considered Cas for a moment then offered softly, “Look, if you want to test them out, you know, touch them, it’s cool. Like I said. We’re friends. Just ‘cuz we’re guys doesn’t mean there can’t be any touching as long as we don’t talk about it afterward. Ever watch a game, any kind of game, those guys pat each other on the ass all the time. It doesn’t mean anything.”

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, thinking seriously about passing out before his impulse control had him doing something extremely stupid. More stupid, that is, than telling another guy to touch his body, his abs. What the hell was he thinking? And just that quickly he realized his drunken mind would give him what he so desperately needed but would normally, ultimately, deny himself.

He had passed drunk about two beers ago with the help of the now empty bottle of Jack on the table. He felt the bottle in his hand and took another long pull before letting the bottle rest in his hand on the couch.

He had started drifting off to sleep when he felt the softest feather touch ghost over his abs. He felt the muscles there jerk slightly in reaction so he tried to calm his body down. He couldn’t stop the blood rushing back though his body to his groin filling again at the needed touch.

He just hadn’t been touched enough lately. Not like this. Not by someone who really cared about him. He knew those bar chicks just weren’t the same anymore, especially after . . . her, and them. _No, Dean, don’t think about her or what happened_, he admonished himself. _Or the others after_. . .

The soft touch lightly explored his six pack definition and, though he tried to stop it, a soft, needful moan slipped past his carefully constructed walls. His eyes popped half opened to see Cas still his hand on Dean’s abs while he looked up at him. Dean breathed out huskily, “D- don’t . . . don’t stop It’s . . . good, so good.”

“Dean,” Cas cautioned uncertainly. Cas knew something big was happening here, something really big, and he was unsure whether he wanted it to or not. The alcohol in his system clouded things up in his mind but he knew, really knew, that he enjoyed making Dean feel good. Surprisingly, this, touching Dean, made both of them feel good.

“Just . . . just touch . . . touch me, Casy. Just a little touch. That’s all. Nothing else,” Dean coaxed softly, too drunk to keep it in anymore. “_Need_ . . . someone to. . .,” He cajoled desperately then he bit his lip, trying to keep his most desperate plea hidden.

He hated it, this need within him, the need to feel something, anything besides the loneliness and pain that he had been. He really couldn’t stand to have a woman with him after the last few fiascos in that department so this was all he could have and not be alone. He felt Casy’s hand glide gently up his chest and Dean arched slightly into the caress as another soft moan slipping under his mantel of control.

“Need someone to what?” Cas wondered softly as he inched toward Dean’s face.

Dean’s emotional plea pulled at Cas, making him draw nearer to the strong, yet vulnerable man in front of him. He could tell that Dean definitely needed him for some reason. He remembered Dean’s voice on the phone when he’d called him last Sunday, how broken he’d sounded. He knew that Dean was in bad shape and felt for him. He didn’t know why but Dean struck a nerve in Cas that he couldn’t deny. Cas couldn’t help the driving urge he had to take care of Dean.

Dean felt Cas’s big hand reach up to his neck and cradle his head, turning Dean’s face toward him. Cas’s warm breath washed over his cheek as he repeated, “Need someone to what, Dean?”

Dean sighed shakily and looked into those deep golden eyes. They appeared to be made out of molten gold, burning hot, burning through him. He flushed with heat under Cas’s intense stare. He subconsciously wet his lips.

“Need someone to what, Dean?” Cas coaxed again, staring into Dean’s vibrant green eyes. Those green eyes showed how lost, desperate and needy his friend inside felt. Cas could no longer resist. He watched Dean’s tongue, gloss over Dean’s lush, too perfect lips and Cas really wanted to do something he’d never had the urge to do before.

“Dean?” he prodded softly against Dean’s other cheek.

“Just need . . . someone, someone to . . . touch, to . . . toloveme, I mean, loveonme. No, just touch,” Dean stumbled slightly then rushed out quietly before he backtracked, hoping that he hadn’t given away too much. Appeared too weak, pathetic. Finally, he turned his head away in embarrassment.

He hated how the alcohol had him spilling his guts but, at least, he could blame everything on it later. He hated feeling. He felt way too emotionally vulnerable right now, like the slightest rejection could destroy him.

He really should have stayed in that motel room, in that last godforsaken town. Memories of the last time he was this drunk returned to him. He knew if this didn’t work out, he was very close to a repeat.

Cas’s hand forced Dean’s face back to him as a lone tear trailed down Dean’s right cheek. Cas’s thumb caught it and lightly brushed it against Dean’s full bottom lip. He couldn’t stop himself, even if he wanted to.

“Dean, let’s find out for ourselves who the best kisser is,” Cas whispered huskily a second before he gave in to the drunken urge to see what those awesome lips tasted like. Finding out what it was like to kiss Dean had been driving him crazy since that first night at Mel’s. He didn’t even think of waiting for a response, instinctively knowing that Dean was more than willing to do this with him.

Cas leaned forward and ran his tongue lightly over Dean’s bottom lip, tasting the salty wetness that Cas had put there. Dean’s tongue came out to trace over the same path when Cas’s lips swooped down to sample those lush lips to the fullest. Cas captured Dean’s tongue in the process, sucking it into his mouth like a captured prisoner.

Dean’s loud, pleasure filled moan encouraged him and Cas moved his lips over his friend’s hungrily. They tasted the alcohol they’d been consuming for hours and they tasted each other. Cas’s tongue battled for dominance which Dean easily surrendered to him. Dean’s mind only wanted to feel, not fight or think. He only wanted to pretend someone actually cared about him for as long as he could. And, like he always did for those who loved him, he willingly submitted, letting them take whatever they wanted from him.

Cas drank in Dean’s wonderful sweet taste, swearing it was the best thing he’d ever sampled. He dominated Dean’s mouth, only vaguely surprised when Dean gave up control so easily. That left Cas craving more. Dean was his to do whatever he wanted to. He sensed that in Dean’s quick submission and need. He moaned forcefully into Dean’s mouth at the passion and images that thought suddenly ignited within him, unable to believe how intense his desire became.

Cas lightly bit at Dean’s bottom lip then pulled and sucked at it, making Dean moan louder, before breaking away to catch his breath. “Damn, Casy,” Dean panted breathlessly. “God, man, you _can_ kiss. Shit.”

Cas breathed heavily against Dean’s lips, countering, “So can you. God, you taste good. Think we need a tie breaker.”

Cas’s lips captured Dean’s lips again and Cas’s tongue quickly returned to its previously conquered ground. He was once again meet with enthusiastic submission and Cas couldn’t stop drinking in Dean’s addicting taste. He soaked up Dean’s praise from earlier as he moved from Dean’s lips down to his neck. He licked, tasted, sucked and kissed his way down and around Dean’s neck.

Something cluttered to the ground while Dean arched and moaned under Cas’s sensual onslaught. Dean’s moans were louder and more erotic than the movie playing on the TV. Each one sent more blood to Casy’s swollen cock. His pants confined it too tightly and he felt the need to take them off. He moaned into Dean’s warm neck and breathed over a dampened sensitive spot, “Dean.”

“Oh, shit,” Dean muttered passionately. Dean felt an electric spark of lust that shot down from his neck straight to his groin. He was filled with a desperate need to consume Cas.

“Time for Sudden Death Overtime,” Dean warned as he grabbed Cas’s face between his hands and pulled Cas up for another passionate kiss while he flipped Cas on his back against the arm of the couch. He quickly gained dominance over the surprised man. He nipped, bit and teased Cas’s lips as his hands leisurely caressed down Cas’s wide, muscular chest and abs to the top of Cas’s pants. He sucked in Cas’s groan before he leaned back slightly, just far enough to see into Cas’s eyes.

He stared down into those molten eyes and offered huskily, “I’m really not gay, Casy, and I’ve never done anything like this before, but I know what I like being done to me and I can try . . .“ He trailed off when he popped open the top of Cas’s jeans.

He paused, waiting for Cas’s decision and permission. After a long second, Cas gave a quick nod and Dean quirked a small smile. “Let me know what feels good,” he encouraged softly before he captured Cas’s lips another consuming kiss.

Dean slowly worked Cas’s zipper down while he kissed him then kissed his way down Cas’s thick muscular neck. He sucked in Cas’s sweaty flesh here and there, causing the large man to arch up into him. He continued to explore the taste and feel of Cas’s chest, stopping briefly to tease Cas’s nipples. He sucked slightly on Cas’s abs while his hands slipped into Cas’s boxer’s waistband. He had Cas’s cock exposed to the open air by the time he reached the area and he’d reduced Cas to a large mass of lust and need.

Dean paused as he moved into a better position over Cas’s groin. He gently gripped Cas’s thick, engorged shaft, surprised that he was barely able to surround it with his hand. He gave a soft appreciative whistle. “Damn, Casy. I thought I was big. Man, I bet the women love you.”

Cas gave a pained smile, fighting the intense desire to bury himself into Dean, before answering cockily, “Better believe it. Uh, Dean?”

Dean pulled up slightly on Cas’s cock, unable to stop himself from playing with the new toy in his hand. It caused a weird feeling inside him because having a cock in his hand was familiar but he wasn’t hold him cock. This was Cas’s, which caused a whirlwind of conflicting feelings to collide within him.

Ignoring his mind and just focusing on the pleasure he felt, Dean pulled up again while he watched the effects of what he was doing to Cas. Cas groaned lustily, thrusting his hips up at Dean. Dean glanced at Cas’s face briefly before he refocused his attention on what he wanted but he wondered huskily, “What, Casy?”

“Why are you calling me Casy like that?” Cas panted as a shudder passed through him.

Dean shrugged, “’Cuz I like it. Always wanted to but you objected to it. Right now, though, it really fits.” Dean pulled up again and this time added a twist at the end, causing Casy to throw back his head and moan louder.

Cas shuddered with pleasure then observed hoarsely, “Shouldn’t . . .shouldn’t . . . Oh, God . . . shouldn’t this feel stranger, De-?”

Dean pulled up, twisted and squeezed a little harder this time, cutting off Cas’s question. Another shudder passed through Cas. Dean focused on the head of Cas’s cock but glanced over at Cas in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Cas moaned and thrashed as Dean kept pumping and twisting Cas’s cock slowly. “What we are doing. . . shouldn’t it feel . . . weird, or, you know, wrong? You know, strange? Oh, God. Yeah, De, like that. Oh, God, yes.”

Dean smirked slightly, enjoying making this huge guy squirm under him, “Don’t know. How does it feel?”

“Aw, hell,” Cas groaned on a particularly good twist. “Freakin’ awesome.”

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas on the lips again, not stopping his hand motion. He leaned back and whispered over Cas’s lips, “Dude, we’re just friends who have had enough of women for the moment. We’re just helping each other out, like friends do. Besides, we’re way too blitzed to care right now, yeah?”

“Hell, yeah,” Cas moaned and squirmed on the couch.

“If you think this feels awesome, just wait,” Dean promised then moved back down into his previous position. He looked at Cas’s cock head and saw the precum liquid about to fall over the tip of Cas’s cock. Dean gave into his desire, just as he had all evening.

He leaned over and lightly lapped it up with his tongue. Cas bucked up, trying to enter Dean’s warm moist mouth, and his hands came down to grip Dean’s short hair. Dean savored Cas’s flavor for a second before wanting more but he also wanted to see the reaction in Cas’s eyes when he did.

Dean knocked one of Cas’s legs off the couch then settled between Cas’s legs so that he could see Cas’s face. He smiled at him tauntingly as he leaned over. With his eyes locked to Cas’s the whole time, he opened his pleasure reddened lips and slowly sucked in the head of Cas’s cock. He smiled around it when he watched Cas’s eyes roll back and felt Cas’s moan while Cas’s hips thrusted up. He quickly pulled up and off Cas’s cock with a taunting smile.

“Tease,” Cas hissed but his eyes danced with warmth. Dean arched a playful eyebrow. Cas smirked, “Always knew you’d be a little cock tease.”

Dean frowned in mock anger and he growled low in his throat, “I’ll show you, tease.”

He held Cas down with one hand on his hips then he slowly licked and nipped down one side of the huge cock then up the other. He paused to taste Cas’s balls and suck them gently, rolling them around slightly in his mouth. Cas bucked impatiently so Dean moved back up to the main course.

The whole time, Cas bucked, thrusted and squirmed, moaning and groaning under him. Dean had never felt so much pleasure at one time and no one had even touched him yet. Cas let him do what he wanted with Cas’s large body.

Yeah, it was a huge turn on, having so much raw strength quivering under him. Dean vaguely wondered yet again where the hell these thoughts were coming from but didn’t care as he sucked down Cas’s cock again. He drank down more of the liquid oozing from Cas’s leaking cock, loving the flavor. It tasted so . . . Cas.

He also really liked a challenge so he decided to get all of Cas’s cock in his mouth. He wondered briefly if any girl had done that before. If so, he wanted to meet her.

Cas swore Dean was trying to make him lose his ever-loving mind, or suck it out of him through his cock. Shit, Dean’s mouth sucked so long and hard, like he was savoring the taste, while his hand gripped and pulled at Cas. But those two things had nothing on that magic tongue of his.

Dean’s silky tongue stroked Cas’s entire length, swirled around his crown, thrusted into the top slit before circling around to the beginning repeatedly. Cas had a hard time keeping his eyes from rolling into the back of his head, and possibly out of it, then he felt his entire length swallowed down Dean’s throat. He knew this was something that he had to watch happening.

His eyes watched those amazingly lush lips gliding up and down his entire length. He felt that awesome tongue continue its flicking and whirling. Dean’s warm moist throat muscles contracted around his head then those expressive eyes locked with his and that was the last straw. Cas shot his seed down his best friend’s throat without any warning.

“_Holy shit_,” Cas whimpered hoarsely, torn between being upset that he didn’t get to warn Dean and the most intense orgasm he’d ever had. Then all that mattered to Cas was those strong throat muscles convulsing around his head while Dean swallowed down everything that Cas shot out. That feeling and knowledge triggered another wad to be shot out as Cas gave another loud shout of pleasure. In the end that glorious mouth milked more out of Cas that he usually shot and Dean, God bless him, greedily licked and sucked up every bit of him.

“Damn,” Cas hissed in a whisper then again louder when Dean slapped his inner thigh. “What the hell?”

“I never said I’d swallow, dickhead,” Dean snapped lightly. “You could have given me some warning.”

Dean would never actually admit it but that he didn’t really mind swallowing Cas and had really enjoyed it. It really worried him how much he hadn’t minded sucking or swallowing Cas. What really scared him was that he not only didn’t mind, hell, he enjoyed all this more than most of the times he’d had with women recently. Yeah, that really scared him. That, and the fact that he already wanted to do it again. Luckily, the alcohol allowed him to push the worrying fear away and ignore it at the moment.

Cas gave a drunken smirk. “You the one who just gave my _dick head_, remember? Doesn’t that make you the dickhead?”

“Really? That the way it’s gonna go? Fine.”

Dean quickly advanced and pinned Cas down then swooped his lips down to give Cas a passionate kiss. When he thrusted his tongue into Cas’s mouth, he made Cas taste his own essence along with Dean. Cas moaned passionately at the knowledge and taste.

Dean felt Cas harden slightly after being very limp seconds before. Dean ground his hips down on Cas’s. Dean’s own cock had been sorely neglected and didn’t want to wait any longer. Cas’s hands immediately moved to the top of Dean’s jeans and he quickly worked them open. Together they slipped them off of Dean’s narrow hips then all the way off his body. Cas pushed him back and over to lean back against the other arm of the couch.

“My turn,” Cas informed him with relish.

“Actually, it’s my turn,” Dean argued cockily, trying to ignore how very horny he was.

Cas reached down and grabbed Dean’s cock while he gave Dean a long penetrating kiss. He firmly caressed Dean’s cock. Dean moaned softly and gently thrust up his hips into Cas’s hand, needing more friction.

Cas leaned back and whispered over Dean’s lips, “I should have been first. I don’t know how to do this and after what you did,” Cas trailed with a delightful shudder.

Dean arched a questioning eyebrow. “I did okay then?” he questioned hesitantly, always needing praise, any kind of praise. “Better than the pierced chick.”

Cas sighed heavily and rested his forehead against Dean’s. “Dean,” Cas exhaled and shuddered again in memory, “If you were any better, I’d be dead. No way do I believe that was a first time. You suck better than all the girls I know. God, you’ve ruined me.”

Dean smiled widely with relieved pleasure and added resolutely, “Don’t worry about it, Casy. Just touch me and I can . . . Already so turned on. Won’t take much.”

“Dude, after what you did . . .”

Dean interrupted firmly, “Don’t worry about it. Wanted to. Really.”

“Really? Why?”

Dean nodded then answered uncertainly, “Don’t know. Guess because you . . . took care of me, helped me . . . and . . . you let me crash here and stuff. You’re my friend and . . . really like you . . . a lot. You’re not ugly . . definitely not Pee Wee. Would have done it . . . you know, the threesome ‘cuz you are kinda hot, I guess, you know, for girls.”

Cas smirked with amused pleasure and verified, “Not Pee Wee?”

“God, definitely not.”

Cas smiled while shaking his head then rolled his eyes slightly. “Dean, friends don’t normally do this, you know. At least, not guy friends. Women maybe.” Cas smirked as he felt Dean’s cock swell more at the thought of that. Still smiling, he gave Dean a long slow stroke like Dean had done to him. “How long?”

Dean moved his hips, feeling his shaft move up and down in Cas’s huge hand. “How long what?” Dean questioned softly, not really paying attention to anything but Cas’s hand motions.

“How long have you wanted to do this?” Cas clarified firmly.

Dean sighed and closed his eyes, wanting to just feel. He let the pleasure filled feeling of Cas caressing his cock take over but he answered absentmindedly anyway, “Don’t know that it was an actual thought before today. Before that, it was just instances, like enjoying the warmth when our hands touched. That always felt good. You look great without a shirt on. Really built, you know. But the kissing contests . . . God, that might have been . . . watching you . . . Wondering . . .” Dean trailed off with a shudder.

“Never done that before with a guy. Looked at a guy like that. You know, noticed muscles like that, especially your chest, like my, a personal Hulk,” Dean smirked and sighed softly as he ran a hand over the aforementioned chest. “ Got great eyes, too. They look like liquid gold, burning fire.” He paused as his mind finally caught up to what he was saying, mainly because Cas had stopped his hand motions. Dean closed his eyes in embarrassment, feeling his face go up in flames.

“I really need to shut up now. Not a chick. Not gay, either.” Cas scoffed in amusement at the ridiculous denial considering their current positions. That caused Dean to order tightly, “Shuddup.”

Cas slowly pumped Dean’s cock again, checking out the size. “You’re almost as long as me, De. I’m just thicker, more width.”

Dean cocked an eye open, commenting without thinking, “Which is why we’ll never do real gay guy sex.” Then he quickly amended, “If we ever do this again.”

Cas gave a husky laugh then observed with heated satisfaction, “Automatically assuming the submissive. I like. I really like, De.”

“Not,” Dean denied with a glare. “No, just figured we’d take turns so eventually . . .”

Cas cut him off, laughing again then drawled out, “So, you _have_ thought about this, in detail.”

“Shuddup and let go,” Dean snapped angrily, moving up to make Cas let him go. He couldn’t take Cas laughing at him right now. He felt too exposed and emotionally vulnerable to deal with it. In the back of his mind, it definitely creeped him out how much he did enjoy Cas and everything that they were doing to each other.

“No,” Cas argued, batting his hands away. He leaned over to kiss him but Dean turned his reddened face away. Cas wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment or anger. He didn’t really care, either. He knew what Dean needed and what they both wanted.

Since Dean wasn’t kissing him, he leaned down and gently licked over the top of Dean’s cock. Dean jerked up into a sitting position but Cas stopped him halfway with a huge hand to Dean’s chest. He pressed Dean back down to the couch as his hot mouth engulfed Dean’s swollen cock and he sucked on it hard.

“Oh, shit,” Dean moaned hotly as his head lolled back and his hips thrusted up into that warm moist cavern. Cas moaned around him and Dean groaned, moving his hips restlessly, under Cas’s mouth and hands. Then Cas started bobbing up and down on top of him and Dean reached out thread his hand into thread it through Cas’s thick wavy locks. _God, it feels so soft, so velvety smooth_, Dean observed with satisfaction at finally being able to touch it like he’d been wanting to.

Cas let Dean’s cock go with a loud pop which caused a pleasure filled shudder to travel the length of Dean’s body. Dean groaned over the loss then felt Cas lick up one side of his shaft and down the other. Cas’s mouth moved to his balls to play there briefly before heading back up. The whole time Cas’s hand stroked and pumped him.

“Why today, Dean?” Cas questioned softly, wanting to find out what was going on with his friend.

“Wha-? What?” Dean stammered breathlessly, totally caught up in the web of pleasure Cas wove over him.

“Why did you decide you wanted this today?” Cas prodded, pausing to flick his tongue over Dean’s cockhead. He loved the taste of Dean that leaked out of him.

“Not now,” Dean whimpered softly. Why couldn’t Cas just let him stay in the moment?

“Now, Dean, or I stop. How bad do you want me?” Cas bargained, knowing he held all the cards.

“So not fair,” Dean complained breathlessly, unable to do that much while Cas licked up and down his cock again.

“Want me to stop?” Cas asked as he lifted his head and stared into Dean’s eyes. It surprised Cas how hard it was to stop sucking on Dean. Dean really tasted intoxicating and highly addictive.

Cas stared up into Dean’s eyes, amazed at how stripped Dean’s emotions appeared to be. He saw Dean’s desire, lust and passion. He saw Dean’s anger at being put on the spot this way but, mostly, he saw a lost child in a man’s face. He saw the desperate fear and loneliness that would never be said outright.

“No, please,” Dean whispered, trying to keep what was left of his pride and not beg. “I just needed . . . wanted . . .”

“Someone to, touch you,” Cas finished softly. “Why me?”

Dean closed his eyes but not before Cas saw the sadness. Dean swallowed thickly and whispered to himself painfully, or so, he thought. “_There’s no one else left_.” Then he opened his eyes and told Cas honestly, “Really not gay. Never, you know, experimented or anything with a guy before. Never wanted to really. But you, wanted you, wanted to see, taste . . . Guess I finally got drunk enough. Just didn’t want . . . no women. Not tonight.”

“Cuz of her, cuz of Cassie,” Cas surmised quickly.

“No. Don’t want to . . . can’t talk . . ,” Dean evaded haltingly then gasped in surprise as Cas’s warm mouth surrounded his entire cock. Cas had sucked in every bit of his cock in an instant.

“Oh, shit,” Dean exclaimed with surprised pleasure and immediately thrusted his hips up to meet that awesome mouth, not caring what changed Cas’s mind. His hands weaved through Cas’s soft hair, caressing his head. Cas moved his head up to pull off but Dean gripped his head and threatened violently, “If you stop again, so help me, Casy, I will kick your ass hard!”

Cas snickered around Dean’s shaft, making Dean feel the vibrations course deep inside and throughout his body. It caused Dean to thrust his hips up forceful while he pushed Cas’s mouth down on it. He worked Cas’s mouth over his cock impatiently while Dean thrusted up into Cas’s pleasure giving mouth. He felt Cas moan lustily over Dean’s aggressive behavior and fell back with a ragged moan of his own. Dean felt his balls tighten and his stomach clench then he knew.

Dean frantically tried to push Cas up and off of him, warning hoarsely, “Casy, I’m gonna . . . gonna. . . oh, God . . . oh, shit.” He exclaimed in pleasure as Cas ignored him and kept sucking Dean’s cock back down into its new favorite spot; Cas’s warm, sweet mouth. Cas moaned in pleasure at having his new addiction back where he wanted it then Cas groaned as he flicked his tongue over the slit at the top of Dean’s cockhead.

Dean came with a loud shout of pleasure, shooting long hot ribbons of sperm down Cas’s willing throat. Cas swallowed around him, milking more out of him then Dean thought was possible, until Cas finally let his spent cock fall limply back down to his sweaty abs. Dean’s eyes roll back in his head as his body shuddered with pleasure again then he let out a very sated groan. It had been so long since he’d had an orgasm that good.

Cas moved up Dean’s body, allowing their flesh to rub against each other, then captured Dean’s lips in a gentle, probing kiss. Like Dean had earlier, Cas made Dean taste himself in Cas’s mouth. Dean moaned softly, not sure what he wanted more right now. Sleep or Cas again, because that had been beyond amazing to him. He figured the emotions involved probably made the sex more intense because, with Cas, Dean had truly felt loved, really loved by someone for a change and he hadn’t had to pretend at all. That made it all the better.

“Good enough?” Cas asked softly against Dean’s lips.

“Mmmm. Definitely. Awesome,” Dean answered sluggishly. His relaxed state allowed his weariness to flow through him. He was so relaxed that his body felt like Jello. _I could sleep for a week_, he realized with a sloppy grin, enjoying the endorphins in his system.

Something touched then gripped his hand tightly and suddenly he was yanked up onto his feet. “What the hell?” he snarled, swaying drunkenly.

Cas snickered at the sight then elaborated, “Dude, we just gave each other blow jobs so I think it’s safe to sleep together now. You know. As in the same bed. Which is definitely much more comfortable than the couch.”

“Oh, God,” Dean snarked tauntingly. “You are a girl. You want to cuddle, don’t you?”

“Shuddup and move your ass, Winchester,” Cas ordered playfully before lightly shoving Dean to get him moving.

Dean smirked crookedly, “I am so not spooning, man. And I’ll never be the little spoon. Got that? Plus, I don’t cuddle.”

By then, he’d entered the bedroom and saw the huge king size bed. He couldn’t stop teasing in his blissed out mood. “Are you sure there’s enough room there, Hulkster?” His eyes passed between Cas’s large form and the bed.

“We’ll see,” Cas allowed noncommittally and wiggled his eyebrows wickedly. “We may have to get really close.”

Dean shot his eyes back over to Cas and couldn’t help noticing Cas’s groin swelling again. Dean smiled widely and commented, “You know, with the limited room we already have, you don’t need to get any bigger.” Cas grinned widely as his cock filled more under Dean’s interested stare. Dean gave a put upon sigh and grumbled playfully, “Guess I have to something about that, huh? You know, since you won’t.” Dean ignored the fact that his own cock had woken back up and was now swelling too.

Cas smiled tauntingly, holding Dean’s gaze, while he reached down and grabbed his cock. He moaned softly and observed Dean through half-closed eyes. He watched Dean’s cock grow while Dean’s eyes were glued to Cas. Cas slowly stoked himself while he watched Dean wet his lips longingly then Cas commented huskily, “Oh, I’ll do something about this, if you want me to. And I’ll even let you watch. Or, you can . . . do whatever you want with it.”

Cas suddenly felt himself slammed against the nearest wall while Dean latched onto his lips, sucking and biting. When Dean could force himself to break away for a second, he hissed hotly, “Damn, Casy, that should be against the law. Damn, you so freakin’ hot, sexy.” Dean thrust his hips against Cas’s whose were plastered against the wall. Their cocks rubbed against each other, forcing a groan out of both of them.

Cas laid his head back against the wall, allowing Dean to attack his neck, while Cas tried to catch his breath. The immense desire coursing through his veins surprised him, considering he’d already had an orgasm not too long ago. Then he felt Dean’s hand reach between them and grab both of their cocks in one hand then slowly pump them.

“Christ, De,” Cas groaned while his body thrusted up into Dean’s hand and his eyes rolled back.

“Shit, Cas. How do you turn me on so much?” Dean demanded in an almost compliant. He pumped them again before he realized. He whispered into Cas’s neck, “Not wet enough, baby. Gonna fix it.”

Before Cas could respond, he felt Dean slide down his body and Dean’s mouth captured his cock. The pleasure that had filled Cas at Dean’s endearment of ‘baby’ was nothing compared to having his cock swallowed up without a warning. Cas slammed his head lightly against the wall to keep from coming immediately down Dean’s throat.

Cas drew a shuddering breath but only allowed Dean a few sucks on his cock before Cas pulled him up by the shoulder and latched on to Dean’s mouth. Cas walked Dean back and forced him down on to the bed as he pressed his hips down in Dean as hard as he could. Their cocks rubbed but were out of alignment so Cas reached between them and grabbed up both of them together more firmly than Dean ever could.

“Oh, God,” Dean groaned in pleasure. “Shit, baby. Want you.”

Cas shuddered briefly then pumped their cocks together while his lips captured and consumed Dean’s mouth. They both thrusted up into Cas’s firm grip. Cas worked and pumped their cocks together with a practiced rhythm that he normally could keep going for a while. But normally he didn’t have Dean gasping, groaning and withering beneath him.

“No, baby,” Dean panted hoarsely after a few minutes. “Slow down. God, slow down, Casy. I’m gonna . . . shit . . . Oh, God, baby!” Dean exclaimed seconds before his body erupted, spewing long white ribbons of cum all over their torsos. His body fell back weakly with a violent pleasured shudder while he tried to get his breathing back to normal. “Holy crap,” he muttered under his breath.

Cas groaned at the feeling of Dean’s cock, pulsing and erupting along his which caused Cas to shoot out his orgasm seconds after Dean finished convulsing. Cas strained and rocked out his orgasm before he let out a shuddering breath, causing Dean to gasp and thrust against him. Cas moaned then captured Dean’s lips in a soft kiss. He pulled up slightly before observing drily, “God, De. You’re amazing.” Cas shuddered again with pleasure.

Dean grinned up cockily and admitted, “Obviously. Not so bad yourself. Besides, you started it this time.”

Cas laughed richly, “Yeah, suppose I did.”

With that, Cas slowly rolled off Dean and ordered, “Stay there. I’ll get a rag.”

Dean rose up on his elbow and snapped playfully, “Don’t give me orders. I’m not your bitch, bitch.” Then he looked down his torso to see their residue painting his body. He knew he should be freaked out but instead he actually felt his body twitch in interest again. He reached a hand curiously. He swirled it with two fingers on his abs before raising those fingers for a taste, wondering what he and Cas would taste like together.

He sucked his fingers in with a slight moan, definitely tasting Cas then what he assumed was him. He heard a sudden intake of breath and looked up to see Cas standing by the bed, staring at him. He licked his fingers clean before he pulled them out of his mouth then prodded, “What?”

Cas quickly leaned over and kissed Dean again while he placed the wet rag on Dean’s abs. Dean moaned into the kiss but jumped slightly at the touch of the cold rag. Cas pulled away with a shuddering breath. He ran his empty hand through his hair and warned, “Dude, stop getting more . . . sexy or we won’t get any sleep tonight. Damn, De, do you have any idea how hot that was?”

Dean grinned widely before advising, “We taste good together, baby.”

“Shit,” Cas growled and kissed Dean again while he tried to clean Dean up. It wasn’t working very well so finally Cas pulled away. He sighed heavily and turned to focus on cleaning their cum off Dean’s hot body. He felt Dean slowly caress his shoulders and run his fingers through his hair.

“Love your hair, Casy,” Dean mumbled with a slur. “So soft. Feels so silky.”

Cas tossed the rag across the room before turning to look at Dean’s relaxed, happy face. He could tell that Dean was almost asleep. He leaned forward and gave Dean a gentle, leisurely kiss before suggesting, “Let’s get some sleep. You look wasted.”

Dean grinned drunkenly then admitted, “Am wasted. Decided, though.”

Cas looked at him in confusion. “Decided what?”

“You are definitely the best kisser, Casy,” Dean admitted happily. “Love your kisses, baby. God, they’re so hot.”

Cas grinned widely before he disagreed, “No, De, you are definitely the better kisser.”

Dean smiled wickedly then surmised enthusiastically, “Guess we have to have another contest, huh, baby?”

Cas rolled his eyes but returned Dean’s smile. “Whatever you say, babe, but right now, we need sleep.” Dean chuckled softly then shook his head and moved to get up. Cas stopped him and demanded, “Where are you going?”

Dean turned and explained, “We both need water and aspirin before we pass out or our hangovers are going to be wicked bitches.”

So they both got up and took care of that before Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him into bed. Dean sighed heavily but allowed it and climbed into bed. He got under the covers while Cas turned off the lights. Then he felt Cas pull him in close to Cas’s warm body with his back up against Cas’s solid chest.

Dean rolled his eyes and argued firmly, “Dude, don’t you listen? I don’t cuddle.”

“Whatever, bitch,” Cas mumbled softly against Dean’s ear, causing a slight shudder to flow down Dean’s body.

“Like hell,” Dean growled, “If anyone’s the bitch in this relationship, it’s not me, bitch.”

“Fine,” Cas retorted with an amused rumble in his chest. He waited until he felt Dean start to drift off. Then he whispered in Dean’s ear, “Whatever, pussy.”

Dean sighed softly in frustration then pinched Cas’s arm, causing another rumble behind him. He knew he should correct Cas but he couldn’t find the energy to leave the sated, contented feeling he’d fallen into. For the first time in years, he actually felt safe, and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------------ SPN --------------------------- SPN -----------------------  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think, constructively.


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing's changed. Right?

Dean groaned as his eyelids finally acknowledged the dawning sunlight piercing them. He briefly wondered where the hell he was this time. Since his dad and Sam left, he really hadn’t cared where he’d ended up at night, or if he’d even woke up the next morning. He knew he needed to find a new hunt. Hunting gave him purpose, a mission, until his father decided he was worth something again, which was normally either bait or backup. But, at least, he got to see his dad then.

Maybe he could check on Sam again but that normally upset him even more when he had to leave. Plus, Sam had made it crystal clear that he didn’t want to have anything to do with him. Dean didn’t know if that was because of something that he’d done or if it was just that Dean represented Sam’s old life instead of the ‘normal’ that Sam clung to. Hell, Sam had never even called Dean to let him know that Sam had arrived at Stanford in good health. Dean had had to go and check for himself.

Dean sighed heavily. He really hated pity parties so he redirected his thoughts. First things first, he needed aspirin, water and a shower. Preferably in that order. Of course, that meant he had to open his eyes and greet this obnoxiously bright day.

Light stabbed through his eyes, piercing his brain and causing his head to feel like exploding was actually a very good idea. Okay, so he was somewhere safe because he never got this drunk on the road. It didn’t feel like Bobby’s so it must be Cas’s.

He glanced around and wondered briefly what he was doing in Cas’s bed which he now recognized. He had wondered what the bed actually felt like and now he wished he didn’t know. It was a very nice, soft, wonderful bed, like being on a cloud. Sleeping on the couch after this would be difficult. Oh, well, he’d get over it, like he did most things.

He slowly sat up and waited until the room stopped spinning. When he was sure that he wouldn’t hurl right away, he gradually stood, using the bed post as support. He frowned and glanced down, wondering where the hell his clothes were, but his stomach protested.

He quickly forgot about his nakedness and hurried to the bedroom bathroom. He hurled into the toilet until he got all the poison out. He rinsed his mouth and flushed then checked the medicine cabinet. He took three aspirin and drank some more water out of the faucet before he climbed in the shower.

He felt more human after the shower and toweled off quickly. He wrapped it around his waist then walked out of the bathroom. He spotted his duffel in a corner by the bed. He got out some clean clothes and dressed for the day. His boots were missing which meant they were probably outside. He put on everything but those then left the room, searching for Cas and some answers.

He found Cas in the living room, relaxing on the couch with a cup of coffee in one hand and the other arm slung over the back of the couch. Cas’s head was laid back and his eyes were closed. The scene before him brought back flashes of last night and Dean barely swallowed the ‘_holy shit_’ that threatened to shout out of his mouth. Why the hell couldn’t he have kept his mouth that shut last night?

Buying time before he had to face his latest colossal screw up, he moved quietly to the kitchen to get his own cup of coffee and some of the dry toast that was left out for him. He ate a piece numbly, brushing the crumbs into the sink. He heard a noise behind him and swung around to catch a very guilty looking Cas.

Cas cleared his throat then greeted uncomfortably, “Mornin’. Sleep well?” Cas casually leaned against the kitchen door frame.

Dean swallowed hard again. He wasn’t sure if it was the night’s activities or what but, damn, did Cas always have that sexy of a voice? He cleared his throat then answered nervously with a slightly hoarse voice, “Uh, good. Really good. You’ve got an awesome bed in there but you didn’t . . .”

Cas waved it away. “Wanted to.” Then he stopped uncertainly as he ran a hand through his hair. Very soft, silky hair, Dean now knew from experience. “Look, De-?”

Dean quickly interrupted him, “Casy, don’t, okay? We were both blitz, wasted. Stuff happens. Right? Doesn’t have to mean anything. Nothing’s changed. Right?”

Dean’s last question had more uncertainty to it and, after last night, Cas could read better the fear and anxiety in Dean’s brilliant green eyes. Cas answered softly, “Yeah, stuff does happen, but how can nothing change after that, Dean?”

“Has it?” Dean demanded with mounting dread, wondering if he’d already screwed up the only relationship he’d had left. It took conscious effort to not grip his hair tightly as he mentally berated himself, _Why am I always screwing up? Why can’t I do anything right? Why do I always drive everyone I love away?”_

Cas sighed as he observed Dean’s panicked worry. “Well, yeah.” He drawled out slowly and saw Dean’s shoulders slump slightly then he continued softly, “cuz now that I know what you can do, with your lips, your mouth and your body. I know what all of you feels like against me. I’m getting a hard on just looking at you and remembering.”

Dean’s eyes widened as Cas spoke and felt his body respond in kind. Finally, he smirked jokingly, “Yeah, well, that’s ‘cuz I’m a sex god.”

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean, hiding his amusement, then Cas patronized him sarcastically, “Yeah, right. That’s it exactly.”

Dean chuckled in response before he advised, “Look, maybe we did found out some things like that but is it going to stop you from hunting some tail, especially when I’m out on the road working?”

Cas thought for a moment then admitted wryly, “Probably not. You?”

“Doubtful,” Dean admitted quickly. “You know, when I stop thinking about . . .”

“Yeah, I get it. Same here,” Cas cut him off and agreed. Cas smiled in relief then wondered, “So want to get something at the bar? We’re supposed to meet Dad and the others at Ol’ Lady H’s place in a little over an hour.”

Dean quirked a crooked grin. “Of course, I want a burger. Then after the house, we need to run some plays. Then tonight we can go to Mel’s see who picks up the most chicks. By the way, where are my boots?”

“You left them over there ‘cuz they were muddy,” Cas replied as he motioned to the back door. Near the mat were his muddy boots. “Which vehicle do you want to take?” He took in Dean’s glare and sighed, “Why did I even ask?”

“Good question,” Dean retorted irritably. “Thought you knew me better than that, bitch.” Then Dean grinned widely at him and headed to the garage and his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Dean should do about all this? Continue visiting the Egyptian river?


	7. The Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's left of the haunted house

They quickly ate lunch then headed out to Ol’ Lady Hutchinson’s place. Cas parked on the side of the road then they walked up the driveway past about three pickups. There were about seven men in their late fifties on up milling around.

McDonald spotted them coming up the drive and moved to greet them. A taller man with a full head of speckled gray and black hair followed him, contrasting McDonald’s mostly bald head with solid gray on the sides. The other man was about half a foot taller than McDonald which put him at about Dean’s height.

McDonald greeted them, “Dean, Cas. What are you boys doing out here?”

Cas answered easily, “Just wanted to a look and help out if you needed it.” Then Cas turned to the other man and introduced, “Dad, this is Dean. Dean, my dad, Lyle Cummings.”

Dean moved forward with his hand extended and greeted politely, “Nice to meet you, sir.” They shook hands briefly.

Lyle quickly assessed the young man in front of him and verified, “You the one who helped Cas get Alfie out of that house?”

Dean cast a quick glance at Cas before he answered politely, “Yes, sir.”

Lyle frowned slightly and wondered, “Care to tell me what exactly happened to my boy?”

“Sir?” Dean replied uncertainly.

“I’ve asked Cas but he wasn’t in the house, according to him. Only you were and he heard gunshots inside there. I know Alfie didn’t have a gun so what exactly were you shooting at? A ghost?” Lyle listed off categorically. “Plus, that boy never had a nightmare in his life but screamed a bloody fit that night so I want to know what exactly happened to him.”

Dean swallowed slowly as he stared down the determined father. He didn’t know what to say here. It had been drilled into him from an early age to never talk about what they did. He knew the various reasons why that rule was in effect but he also knew sometimes there was no avoiding it. So, basically, he tried to figure out which situation this was.

Another man sidled up to the conversation and interjected, “And I want to know what the hell my baby girl went through.” Dean cocked an eyebrow in question so he added, “I’m Kelly’s father.”

“And I’m Amber’s father,” another one prodded from the other side of Cas.

“Who the hell is Amber?” Dean wondered irritably. He felt like he was being ambush which always brought out his aggressive attitudes.

McDonald explained briefly, “She’s the one I mentioned that night. The one who had went missing.”

Dean sighed heavily, remembering the other set of bones he’d uncovered. He’d put them all together to burn, just to make sure since he wasn’t a forensics expert. He ran a hand through his hair nervously.

“What the hell are you all doing ganging up on him?” Cas demanded in response to Dean’s nervousness.

“Casy,” Dean warned softly. “It’s okay. They’re just curious. It’s normal.”

“Normal to attack you?”

Dean smirked wryly. “Remember the night we met? Strangers are always the first targets.” Cas glowered in memory but Dean ignored him and turned back to the crowd.

Dean addressed them honestly, “I’m not sure what you want me to tell you. I thought you all knew the old lady’s story.”

“We do,” Lyle agreed and they all nodded. “But no one’s ever been trapped inside before. I mean, some say they saw her. Others said they heard her. But no one’s ever been hurt by her before.”

“As far as you know,” Dean muttered sardonically.

“What the hell does that mean?” Kelly’s father snapped.

“It means,” Dean explained firmly, “how many of you would have admitted to, one, seeing a ghost to your friends, or, two, being thrown around by a female ghost? Most people will write it off or bury it rather than have their family and friends believe they’re a few cards short of a deck. You know I’m right.” They all shifted uneasily which gave him their confirmation.

Dean then bravely met Amber’s father’s eyes and told him solemnly, “I’m sorry.” The father’s face drained of all color but Dean continued, anxious to finish this part, “I don’t know for sure but there is a pile of bones in a grave about a hundred feet behind the house. I can show you where. I’m fairly certain the old lady’s bones are in there but there are more than that. You’d have to have a specialist come out and check.” Deep down, though, Dean knew she was dead.

“Did Amber have blonde hair and blue eyes? Like Kelly?” Dean prodded gently. The father nodded solemnly which caused Dean to sigh. “According to what the ghost said to Kelly, the woman her husband replaced her with looked just like them. Petite, blonde, young, blue eyes. That’s why . . . “

A hushed silence fell over the group for a long moment. Then Lyle acknowledged softly, “Okay, I get . . . the girls, but why Alfie? He doesn’t remotely . . .”

Dean interrupted quickly because he knew where Lyle was going with this. “Alfie rushed into the house to rescue Kelly when she screamed, according to Kyle. The old lady was already fixed in her past so she saw him as her husband, choosing Kelly once again.”

“You seem to know a lot about this,” a man from the back observed dryly.

Dean spotted a badge on him and quickly guessed the man’s position in this gathering. Dean shrugged noncommittally, “Just letting you know what I heard that night and pieced together from the story Cas told me. Believe whatever you like. No skin off my back.”

_Yet_, he mentally added, knowing how often he wound up on the wrong side of the law. He felt Cas tense beside him and regretted dragging Cas into this. He wished there was some way he could make Cas stay out of this but knew better from previous experiences.

“Don’t suppose you happen to know how this place burned to the ground?” The sheriff wondered casually. Dean only stared at him with his game face on but the sheriff continued like he knew Dean wouldn’t talk. “See, I’d be real interested to find out how. Halfway even thought of offering a reward for their name.”

“Why?” Cas demanded softly.

“Why?” The sheriff repeated absently then pushed his hat further back on his head. “Well, now, I thought that would be obvious. I want to know who did it.” He paused again then stared Dean in the eyes before he added solemnly, “So that I can thank them for getting rid of this death trap.”

Dean’s face didn’t show any response but it was in his eyes if someone knew how to look. When Dean glanced at Cas, Cas saw the relief and joy over the praise he’d just received. Dean slowly relaxed his stance before he suggested as a peace offering, “Come on. I’ll show you the grave and maybe your coroner or whoever can sort it out.”

Dean slapped Cas lightly on his back as he moved around him to show the sheriff the grave. He had only gone a couple of steps before Lyle demanded irritably, “Why the hell would you shot at a ghost with those kids in there?”

Dean shrugged as he answered over his shoulder. “I was hoping to scare the bitch. But I made sure I had a clear shot before I did it. And I got them out so why not drop it and move on?”

“Did it scare her?” Another man wondered.

Dean knew he couldn’t go into more detail and didn’t want to give them wrong ideas in case they encountered another ghost. “Not really but we still got away.”

He led the sheriff to the grave, knowing all the while what would happen when he saw it. He stopped beside it and waited. The sheriff observed dryly, “Well, now, it looks like this has been dug up recently.”

Dean smirked and adlibbed playfully, “Shouldn’t surprise you. In case, you don’t remember, teenagers will do all kinds of crazy things when they are drunk and bored. And, I’m not sure, but I might have smelled some pot out there that night as well.”

The sheriff and others who had gathered around all smirked or just shook their heads, knowing that Dean was right. Dean laid it on a little thicker as he warned easily, “I’m not helping you dig this either. Got some seriously bruised ribs from that night and I seriously doubt I should be doing something that strenuous with them.”

“You got that right,” Cas concurred with a knowing glare.

Dean shrugged then moved away, announcing casually, “I’ll help with minimizing the death trap.”

McDonald argued, “Suit yourself but I’d say you’ve already done more than your share, just saving those kids. Probably should rest your ribs. How’d you get those bruises on your neck anyhow? She strangle you or something.”

Dean barely managed to keep his eyes from glancing at Cas but he couldn’t stop the heat from rising to his cheeks. He played into it by admitting sheepishly, “Yeah, she caught me off guard and grabbed me by the neck.” He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably then peeked at Cas. He wished his body didn’t react so suddenly to the flush on Cas’s face.

Dean turned and headed toward the house, trying to get his body back under his control. Last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself or Cas but he still glanced back to see where Cas was going to be. He saw Cas speak quietly to his father then move off to the side to search the field.

Dean refocused on the house and recounted everything he had done to it to make sure he didn’t miss anything. He paused for a moment as he ran through that morning in his mind. Then he remembered there was something that he’d wanted to check out but had become distracted by the pain of digging up the grave.

He turned and headed toward the overgrown, boarded up well just in time to see Cas approach it. A memory of the rotted boards flashed in his mind and he shouted out a warning to Cas but he was too late. Cas had just stepped on the boards then paused at Dean’s shout and the ominous crack that sounded from underneath him.

Dean instinctively charged and threw his body at Cas’s waist, hurling him back to solid ground, as the boards crashed in. Cas felt the breath forced out of him by the body tackle and laid staring up into the blinding sun as more loud cracking sounded in his head. He heard a familiar curse but couldn’t get his breathe back to respond in any way. He felt something pull on his legs and his body start to slide down then abruptly stop as his legs were quickly released.

Dean felt the boards give way under the lower half of his body and grabbed onto Cas’s legs but the sudden loss of support had him sliding down them. He felt Cas’s body start to slide with him and let go, trying to find whatever hand holds he could on the way down. He had slowed his initial descent so he had a little more control.

Dean finally grabbed a hold of a strong root that had forced itself in through the brick wall. He grabbed the jutted out brick with his other hand and tried to gain a foot hold to relieve the pressure on his arms and shoulders. His ribs screamed in agony but he clenched his teeth and fought against the pain. He quickly glanced around and determined he was maybe halfway down but he couldn’t climb up. There just weren’t enough things to hold on to.

“Damn it, Dean,” Cas’s curse thundered around him. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Dean rolled his eyes and snapped back, “I’m a future well inspector and decided to check and see if it was up to code. Here’s your sign.” Cas growled, causing Dean to smile. “Hey, Bill Engval is funny.”

“Hang on, you damn nut. We’re getting a rope,” Cas stormed angrily.

“No worries. Just hanging out with you as usual,” Dean joked, moving his foot to a new place that halfway supported him. At least it did until his foot slipped and yanked again on his bruised ribs. Dean hissed in pain.

“Stop hurting yourself, damn it,” Cas snapped.

“Trying to, bitch. Can’t get a good foot hold,” Dean panted then looked down to see if there was maybe a better place to rest further down. Not that he really wanted to head that way but he felt his grip weakening. He gripped tighter as he searched, ignoring the commotion above.

“Rope’s almost here,” Cas called down.

Dean frowned as he saw something glittering below. He focused on it and tried to figure out what it was but it disappeared then it was back. He instinctively knew it didn’t belong down here and it sure as hell shouldn’t be blinking. His hands slipped slightly, burning them a little. He glanced around again then braced himself. He closed his eyes and let go sliding down the well’s side with his hands and feet trying to slow his descent.

“Dean!” Cas yelled in protest.

When Dean knew he was nearing the bottom, he pushed away from the wall and tried to land on the balls of his feet like he was taught then rolled back to help distribute the force. It still hurt like hell. Dean cursed then heard the hissing seconds before he saw the strike coming. He jerked back just in time and jumped to his feet, pulling his pearl handled colt. He quickly shot the snakes he could see in the head then fumbled for his flashlight in his pocket. He immediately turned it on and checked for anymore threats. He saw another snake slinking away. He shot that one too.

After watching them twitch through their death throes for a few more moments, he leaned over and picked each one up after he verified they were dead because of the shot through their little pointy heads. He piled them up in a corner to the far side of him. Slowly, his adrenaline wore out and the ringing in his ears stopped. The voice from above startled him.

“Damn it, Dean, you damn well better answer me or I swear I’ll kick your ass into next month,” Cas yelled angrily.

“Keep your friggin’ pants on, bitch,” Dean taunted back loudly. “Was a little busy down here. Shit.”

“What the hell happened?”

“Fell into a freakin’ snake nest. Think I got them all, though,” Dean commented wryly. “Plus, can’t really answer when I couldn’t really hear anything, you know?”

“You get bit, boy,” Lyle called down.

Dean frowned before he answered, “Don’t think so. Doesn’t really feel like it. Why? The poisonous?”

“Don’t know tell I see them. If you’re sure they’re dead, bring one up with you so we know, just in case,” Lyle advised.

Cas added, “We’re added another rope to make sure it’ll get all the way down to you. Give us another minute. You hurt anything falling?”

“Ribs are still really pissed. Left ankle’s a little sore but no big. Take your time. Not like I’m claustrophobic or anything,” Dean snarked wryly.

“Are you kidding me?” Cas snapped.

Dean sighed heavily then admitted, “No, not really but also not really comfortable down here. Know what I mean?”

“We’re hurrying,” Cas promised.

“I know, Casy,” Dean answered a little softer. “I’m fine. Just another day at the office,” Dean muttered to himself then studied the wet ground under him, remembering what he’d seen from above. He crouched down after checking for more snakes, or snake movements.

He sighed as his hand’s encountered a dainty bracelet, knowing it was probably Amber’s or some other victim’s as they tried to escape the ghost. He kept searching the area as the men worked above him. He finished his search, dropping everything he found into his right hand jacket pocket, about the time Cas called down again.

“Incoming,” Cas warned as he tossed the rope down to Dean.

Dean moved back against the wall but there was no need. The rope stopped about six inches above him. They had fastened a noose that would fit around his waist to keep him from losing his grip and falling back down.

Dean called up, “Need about another foot, Casy.” While the men above rearranged, Dean grabbed one of the snakes and put it in a rag then in his left jacket pocket. He glanced back up and saw that the noose was a little lower but he’d still have to work to get into it. He quickly piled up some old bricks and put his flashlight away. He climbed up the bricks with a hand on the wall steadying him. He reached through the noose and grabbed up as high as he could with one hand then used the other to get his upper body inside the noose.

“Okay, go,” Dean shouted and felt the noose tighten uncomfortably around his upper ribs. He walked up the wall as much as he could to try to reduce the pressure and maintain his grip on the rope above him. He’d almost lost his breath when he felt hands grab his and pull him out. He flopped back on to the ground while reaching for the rope around his chest. Once again, helping hands assisted him.

He coughed slightly when drier air easily flowed back into his lungs. He rolled over to cradle his lungs as he hacked slightly. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and knew it was Cas before he even spoke.

“Water,” Cas advised him as he held out a bottle to him.

Dean took it, rinsed his mouth then spat before drinking it. He sighed and laid back

down. He squinted up into a crowd of people and sighed as he held a hand up for assistance.

Cas grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Cas waited until he was steady on his feet before he exploded, “What the hell were you thinking, damn it?”

Dean glared and admitted, “I was thinking that I should’ve remembered this damn death trap soon so that I could’ve warned everyone, asshole. That’s what I was thinking but, of course, you with your Hulk like stature just had to be the one to step on the rotten thing. Why the hell didn’t you watch were you were going, moron?”

Lyle cracked a slight smile at that observation and quickly interceded to delay the fight that was brewing. He could see these two were more than ready to start swinging at each other. It was kind of funny because he’d never seen anyone stand up to his son the way this boy was doing and he could tell that Cas wasn’t sure what to make of it either.

“Look, before we have a knock down drag out fight, we need to check you for snake bites. Did you bring one up with you?” Lyle reasoned calmly.

Dean nodded and pulled the rag out of his left pocket. He handed it to Lyle and watched while the others leaned in to look. Lyle opened the rag and sighed, “Yep, it’s a nasty one. Okay, son, off with the jacket.”

Cas’s hands were already pulling on it so Dean grumbled softly, “Back off, bitch. I got it.”

“Whatever, pussy,” Cas countered as he ignored Dean.

“Arms out,” Lyle ordered as the sheriff moved in to assist in the assessment. Dean rolled his eyes but did as he was ordered because it was how he’d been trained from the age of four. 

Cas frowned as he grabbed Dean’s left arm and turned it slightly. His other fingers trailed over the cuts that Dean had forgotten about. Dean immediately jerked back but Cas held firm and stared meaningfully at him for a moment.

Dean knew this would be a future conversation for him. He flinched slightly in acknowledgement as the men continued to check his arms all over. He’d never been so conscious of all the scars he had. After that, they check his legs from the top of his boots to his knees then checked his torso and back while he raised his shirt.

“Okay, boy,” Lyle finally allowed. “Looks like you dodge the bullet, or the snake as the case may be. How many were there? We heard about five shots.”

Dean lowered his shirt and answered absently as he grabbed up his jacket and dusted it off which was ridiculous considering how muddy and filthy it was. “There were five but a couple of them were small.” He shook his head over the state of his jacket and pulled it back on. Then he reached into his right side pocket and held out for the sheriff. “Found this stuff at the bottom while I was down there. Figured you might be able to figure out where it all goes.”

The sheriff looked down at the mud covered jewelry and nodded solemnly, “Yeah. I can do that. Thanks.” He gave Dean a slap on the back then moved off.

Dean rolled his head slightly, rubbing the back of his neck, then tried to rub some of the mud off of him. Cas grinned and Dean glared at him. Lyle told them, “It’s a consensus that we are done here. Some of the men will come back with the sheriff to take care of the grave when they have the proper equipment so I’m headed back to work. I know you need to take him to get a shower since you drove together but I’d like to know if you’re coming into work today, son.”

Before Cas could answer, Dean slapped him on the back and winked conspiratorially, “’Course he is. He still has a Monte Carlo to take care of, right? In fact, just give me the keys and I can wash up then meet you at the garage.”

“Let you drive my truck, looking like that? Yeah, right, what are you drinking?” Cas snarked lightly. “In fact, you have to ride in the back, Pig Pen. I’ll drop you off so that you can rest your ribs after you shower. We still have a game to win tomorrow, remember? And some of the guys want to practice tonight so move your ass, pretty boy.”

Lyle grinned at their ragging and told Cas, “I’ll be at the shop when you get there. Let me know if you need to leave early for practice.” Then Lyle held out his hand and thanked Dean, “That’s twice you saved my boys. You’re coming to dinner tonight after your practice. You need to meet the rest of the family. Too bad Steve isn’t here but I have a feeling you’ll get a chance to meet him yet.”

Dean flushed slightly in embarrassment from the undeserved praise then held up his muddy hand in a motion to show how dirty they were. Lyle shook his head at Dean and gripped his hand anyway before pulling him in for a one armed hug. Lyle nodded to Cas and headed off to the other group of men.

Dean shook his head in confusion then glanced at Cas who was smiling. Dean couldn’t understand what had just happened. Cas’s father acted like he actually liked Dean and wanted him around. But then Lyle didn’t know what Dean had done to Cas last night.

That thought had Dean looked away from Cas quickly and move toward the truck with his head bent in shame. He’d corrupted his friend. How could he have done that? Was he really that screwed in the head? He needed to leave as soon as the game was over and not come back. Maybe if he stayed away from Cas, Cas could forget this . . . mistake.

Cas saw a flash of guilt in Dean’s eyes before he turned away and swiftly moved toward the truck. Cas frowned with concern as he wondered what Dean felt guilty about anyway. He recounted what had just happened with Lyle and was able to surmise two possibilities. Either Dean thought he had taken some of Lyle’s attention away from Cas which Cas didn’t really buy. Or, and this was much more likely, Dean felt guilty about what they had done to each other last night. Cas sighed heavily, not sure what to do to make his friend feel better if that was the case.

Dean climbed into the back of Cas’s truck and Cas thought for a moment about telling him that he’d been joking but felt that Dean really needed some alone time. He tossed Dean a bottle of water from inside the cabin then asked, “Need some aspirin or something?”

Dean didn’t look at him as he shook his head and answered with a weak smile, “I’m good. Just tired and itchy.”

Cas sighed and ran a hand through his hair then ordered, “Drink the water. I’ll get you home as quick as I can.” Dean nodded slightly then leaned back to rest his head and closed his eyes. Cas climbed into the truck then drove them home.

Once they were in the driveway, Cas got out while Dean jumped over the other side and walked up the front steps. Cas unlocked the door and let them in. Dean headed straight for the shower but Cas’s hand on his arm stopped him. Dean glanced up into Cas’s eyes before his eyes quickly moved away.

Cas sighed, “Look, Dean, you have nothing to feel guilty about.” Dean flinched and jerked slightly at the direct hit but Cas continued softly, “I wanted you just as much last night but I can tell it upsets you so let’s just write it off to the alcohol. No one has to know and we don’t ever have to talk about it again. Deal?”

Dean let out a relieved breath before he nodded slightly and Cas knew that he’d made the right call, even though deep down, he wondered how he was going to keep his word. Just the thought of Dean stripping to get into the shower had his body swelling with interest. But Cas damn well wasn’t going to lose his friend over this.

Cas let go of Dean’s arm then offered easily, “After you clean up, if you get bored, you can come hang out at the garage and maybe we can discuss some of the plays for the game tomorrow.”

Dean flashed a slight grin over that and actually looked at Cas for a change. “Might have to leave me directions to it but, hell, yeah. Might even be able to fix the Carlo before you do.”

Cas returned the grin and taunted confidently, “Doubtful but whatever helps you sleep at night. Call me when you’re headed out and I’ll give you directions. You pass Mel’s on the way so you can head that way for starters.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dean agreed then turned back toward the bedroom and taunted over his shoulder, “Later, bitch.”

“Bet on it, pussy.” Cas laughed and headed back out the door to give Dean time to put himself back together.


End file.
